The Matchmaker
by DarkMastermind317
Summary: Someone decides to play matchmaker for an unlikely couple. Also, Ginny starts making new friends and a new DADA professor. And will Lucious go after his son? Rated M for sex and language in later chapters ignores HBP mostly. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Matchmaker**

**Summary: Someone decides to play matchmaker for an unlikely couple. Ginny starts making new friends that aren't exactly Gryffindors, much to the annoyance of Ron and the rest of the Golden Trio. And who is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Takes place during Draco's sixth year and ignores HBP except for a few key events. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter except for characters and plots I create.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Draco Malfoy sat alone in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He was glad to be going back to Hogwarts, but scared at the same time. His family was no longer on Voldemorts list of favorite people, and if that wasn't bad enough, his father was in Azkaban. Normally, Draco and his mother would have celebrated over that, but the fact that they hadn't bothered to send him a single letter would send Lucious Malfoy a message: he'd been forgotten. Eventually Lucious Malfoy would find a way to get out of Azkaban, and he'd come for them.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted has the door to the compartment opened and Pansy Parkinson entered. Contrary to what many people thought, she was actually quite pretty, and had only ever resembled a pug in her first three years at Hogwarts. After that she'd filled out in all the right places. Pansy was also one of Draco's closest friends, aside from Blaise.

"Well you look happy", Pansy said sitting down next to him.

"You have no idea", Draco replied.

"How's your mother doing?", she asked him.

"Fine. She's turned over the manor to the ministry", Draco answered.

"Really?", Pansy asked, "where are you going to live then?".

Draco shrugged.

"I don't know. Anywhere is better than that place though".

Pansy nodded in understanding. Her own home and family was similar to Draco's. Her family was all dark wizards and witches, except for her mother, who had died when Pansy was still a child. She was like the sister that he never had. Pansy sighed and stood up.

"Draco I know something's wrong. I've known you long enough to know that when you're like this something's up", Pansy said.

Draco looked up at Pansy. It was no use arguing with her when she was like this. Pansy always seemed able to get Draco to open up to her, which wasn't easy to do. Draco had always been good at bottling up his emotions.

"I'm just scared that's all", Draco replied, "My Dad screwed up at the Ministry but he's still one of Voldemort's favorite people and he could get broken out of Azkaban at any time. And if that happens he'll come after me and Mom".

Pansy gave Draco a reassuring smile and hugged him.

"Don't worry you'll both be safe", she said to him, "you're at Hogwarts and I'm sure you're mother's somewhere safe".

"Yeah you're right", Draco said somewhat reassured.

Pansy ended their embrace and headed towards the compartment door and opened it.

"Where are you going?", asked Draco.

"For a walk", Pansy replied leaving Draco all alone in the compartment.

---- ---- ----

Ginny Weasley couldn't be any more annoyed. Sometimes she absolutely hated being the youngest one in her family. _"God damn it Ron. I'm sixteen not six I can wear whatever the hell I want to!", _she thought to herself angrily. Ginny was so angry that she forgot to pay attention to where she was walking. Ginny bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"Sorry", Ginny muttered through gritted teeth.

"Someone's not in a good mood", the person she had bumped into said.

"Yeah well that's none of your damn business", Ginny growled.

"Temper, temper", the person said.

Ginny stood up and for the first time looked at who she was talking to. She knew the girl but didn't know her name. But Ginny knew she was in Slytherin. The girl had a somewhat surprised expression on her face.

"Weasley? I didn't think that was you", the girl said.

"Why wouldn't it be me?", Ginny asked.

"Because you have to be the most unheard of person in Hogwarts", the girl replied, "I mean, everyone thinks of you has Weasley's baby sister or the girl who loves the Boy Who Lived. You're always letting your big brother run your life and you're never standing up for yourself".

Ginny stiffened at her words. The girl was right, and that was what made Ginny so angry. She wanted to express herself, but she couldn't when Ron was always breathing down her neck.

"I'm right aren't I?", the girl asked.

Ginny only nodded her head in agreement, before turning around and leaving.

"Wait", the girl said, "why don't we go for a little walk?".

Ginny turned back around to face the girl.

"Why would I want to go on a walk with you? You're a Slytherin", Ginny said has if it explained everything.

The girl simply laughed in response, "oh come on Ginny. You don't cling to all that Slytherin and Gryffindor crap do you?"

"No. And don't call me Ginny!"

"Then why don't you come with me?", she asked, "besides, I think I can hear a certain someone looking for you".

Before Ginny could say anything the voice of her brother could be heard behind her, and Ginny was in no mood to deal with him. Rather than stay and get a lecture from her brother, Ginny reluctantly followed the Slytherin girl.

"I'm Pansy by the way", the girl said after Ginny started walking.

"Oh you", Ginny said recognizing the name, "aren't you Malfoy's girlfriend or something?"

A surprised expression appeared on Pansy's face followed by an outburst of laughter.

"Is that the gossip they spread in the Gryffindor Common room these days?", Pansy said, "I'll have you know that the only time I crushed on Draco was in my fourth year"

"But everyone says—", Ginny was cut off.

"Trust me I know what everyone says about me", Pansy said.

The more the two talked the more Ginny came to like her, despite the fact that she was in Slytherin. She'd love to see what Ron and Harry would do when they found out she was now friends with a Slytherin.

"Hey Pansy, do you mind if I hide in your compartment?", Ginny asked her.

"I don't mind but a friend of mine might", Pansy replied.

"What do you mean?", Ginny asked.

Pansy stopped in front of a compartment and opened the door.

"See for yourself".

Ginny stepped into the compartment which was occupied by none other than Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Blaise looked more amused than shocked at Ginny's presence. Malfoy on the other hand, was utterly horrified that a Gryffindor, a Weasley of all people was in his compartment.

"What are you doing here Weasley?", Malfoy snapped at her.

"Well, I was spending time with my friend if you must no", Ginny snapped back at him quickly.

"Well this compartment has been specially reserved for _respectable_ purebloods only Weasley", Malfoy said bitterly.

Pansy was about to open her mouth to scold Draco but found she didn't need to. Ginny had already done her job for her.

"In that case you better leave Ferret boy. Because there's nothing at all respectable about _you_ of all people", Ginny snapped back just as bitterly.

"You know you better watch your tongue. I don't see Potter or your big brother here to protect you", Malfoy said now standing up.

"Well maybe I don't need to be protected Malfoy", Ginny said to him.

Pansy glanced at Blaise and saw that he still had that same amused grin on his face. Pansy leaned against the doorway and watched the exchange with interest. _"Who ever knew that Ginny Weasley had such a fire to her?", _she thought to herself.

"You're right. You're not worth being protected", Malfoy spat back at her.

"And you aren't worth a single knut of that Malfoy fortune", replied Ginny.

"At least I'm worth more than a mudblood loving—"

Malfoy didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Because Ginny at that moment, punched Malfoy square in the nose. The punch was so hard that it knocked him back down into his seat. Pansy and Blaise both erupted into laughter at the sight and Ginny sat down across from Blaise. Pansy, still laughing, sat down next to Ginny.

"You know Ginny", Pansy said in between laughs, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship".

---- ---- ---- ----

Pansy, Ginny, and Blaise spent the rest of the train ride talking and making friends. Draco, just sat there not saying a word but never taking his eyes off Ginny. Normally, Draco wouldn't have let anyone hit him like that and get away with it, but for some reason, Ginny Weasley got to him. Maybe it was the fact that she now appeared to be friends with Pansy, or maybe it was because of that punch.

"_Who taught her to punch like that?",_ Draco thought to himself.

His nose had bled for the next five minutes and Draco was to proud to ask for help, so he had simply let it bleed. Besides, Draco's mind was preoccupied with other thoughts. Like his mother's safety.

The four of them rode in the same carriage up to the castle when the train arrived at the Station. Ginny received odd looks from people passing by, but none of them said anything.

"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's going to be this year", Pansy said, starting a new conversation.

"I heard that it's going to be a woman", Blaise said.

"I don't care who it is has long as the person can actually teach!", Ginny said.

"Amen to that", Blaise said.

"Still, it would be nice if Lupin came back to teach", Ginny said.

"Oh God no!", Blaise almost yelled, "I couldn't stand that guy"

Draco looked out the Carriage window and noticed that they were stopped. Draco got up and got out of the carriage.

"Guess its time to get out", Blaise said.

"Yeah. I should probably get up the Castle before Ron has a panic attack", Ginny said chuckling.

"You really should stand up to your brother more", Pansy said, "he doesn't have to run your life"

"I know. But if I stand up to Ron I've got the other five to stand up to", Ginny replied.

"Ginny, if you can punch Draco in the nose like that you can stand up to your brothers", Blaise said to her.

They all laughed and Ginny walked off into the crowd of students heading up to the Castle, leaving the three Slytherins behind. By the time they all made it up to the castle Dumbledore was just beginning his speech.

"First, I'd like to say welcome back to all returning students, and to all first years, welcome, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry", he began.

There were applause, which were quickly silenced has Dumbledore continued his speech. Draco wasn't paying attention and had his back turned to him.

"Before we begin the feast. I'd like to make a few announcements. As usual, the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden and off limits to all students. Also, I would like to introduce, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher"

For this, Draco suddenly paid attention and turned in his seat to look at the staff table. Upon seeing who occupied the chair Draco gasped and his eyes widened.

"Allow me to introduce, Professor…**  
**

* * *

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? I know I do. That's why you're all going to send me reviews if you want to know what happens next. Anyway, press the magic button that says submit review and keep my creative juices flowing.**

**Dark Mastermind**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all sorry about the long update. Writers block is a bitch and I'm a slob. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Two**

"Allow me to introduce Professor Narcissa Malfoy!", Dumbledore announced.

There was an awkward silence, followed by applause from the Slytherin table, then Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff and lastly Gryffindor. Ginny looked at Narcissa Malfoy from the Gyriffindor table with interest. She didn't seem a bit like Malfoy or his father. She had Draco's blonde hair, but not so white, and she had blue eyes, not gray like Draco's. Her eyes were cold, yet caring and affectionate. _"I wonder what type of teacher she'll be",_ Ginny thought to herself.

"You've got to be kidding", Harry said, "not another Malfoy"

"I know. You'd think Dumbledore wouldn't hire people like that", Ron said, "even if no one wants the job".

"She doesn't seem to bad to me", Ginny said, not intending for anyone to hear her.

"Ginny have you gone mad? She's a _Malfoy_ for crying out loud!", Ron said to her.

"Yeah, in case you forgot she's Draco Malfoy's mother", Hermione said.

Ginny ignored them and went back to staring at her plate, which suddenly had food on it. _"Why do they always have to treat me like I'm a child?",_ Ginny thought to herself angrily. Ginny looked over at the Slytherin table at Pansy and Blaise, who were talking about something. It was then she caught Draco staring at her. Ginny immediately looked away but suddenly felt herself wishing that she was at the Slytherin table instead of the Gryffindor.

"_Why am I thinking that?",_ she thought to herself, _"I just met Pansy and Blaise I'm not going to suddenly switch houses"._

"Ginny where were you on the Hogwarts Express? I didn't see you after you stormed off", Ron said.

"That's none of your business", Ginny replied not even looking at him.

"What do you mean its none of my business you're my baby sister!", Ron said almost yelling.

Ginny simply ignored him and found herself again staring over at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was still staring at her, and it bothered her. There wasn't anger in his eyes for the punch she had given him, rather it was curiosity. _"I wonder what's with him",_ Ginny thought to herself.

The rest of the feast went by quickly, and before she knew it Ginny found herself back in the Gryffindor Common room with the rest of her housemates. It felt good to be back at Hogwarts, even if her older brother was being overprotective. Ginny had always hated being left out and overlooked. She'd promised herself it wasn't going to happen this year.

---- ---- ---- ----

Draco made his way through the corridors to where his mother's quarters were. She hadn't told him where she would be while he was at school, only that she would be safe from Lucious and the Death Eaters. He was glad that she would be safe but angry that she hadn't told him that she'd be teaching. _"She could of at least told me",_ Draco thought to himself angrily. Draco came to the door that led into his mother's private quarters and didn't bother knocking.

"Why didn't you tell me?", Draco said angrily.

Narcissa Malfoy turned from unpacking her things to look at her son. She hated it when Draco was angry. He looked so much like his father that when he was angry it was almost hard to tell the two apart.

"Draco please calm down. You know I hate it when you're angry", Narcissa said to her son.

Draco sat down in a nearby chair and drew in a deep breath, and let it all out. His mother strode over to him and sat down across from him.

"Dumbledore didn't offer me the job until the last minute. If I had known before then I would've told you", she explained putting a hand on his shoulder. "And neither your father nor you-know-who will dare to come after us while we're at Hogwarts", she said reassuringly".

"I know. But its not like one of my fellow housemates won't try", Draco said somewhat bitterly.

"Well then we'll just have to hope that none of them are stupid enough to try anything here", Narcissa said half smiling.

Draco had calmed down by now and wasn't has angry has he had been. _"Mom will be safe, that's all that matters",_ he thought to himself has he stood up. Draco turned to leave but has soon as he got to the door his mother stopped him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?", Narcissa said to her son.

For a moment Draco looked confused but then remember what his mother was talking about. Draco walked back over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek before hugging her goodnight.

---- ---- ---- ----

Ginny Weasley was not in a good mood the next morning. It wasn't because Ron was being a git has usual, or because she had slept in and missed breakfast. It was because the first thing she had in the morning was potions, with the Slytherins. _"Just what I need in the morning. Spending time with Draco Malfoy",_ she thought to herself.

Ginny hadn't told anybody, not even her parents, that she'd been bumped up to sixth year classes rather than fifth. When Ginny got to Snape's dungeon the classroom was already full. _"Great, potions and I'm late on the first day",_ she thought angrily.

"Ginny", Pansy called from her seat, "I saved you a spot".

"Thanks", Ginny said sitting down next to Pansy.

"_Well at least one things going alright today",_ Ginny thought to herself.

"Weasely you're blocking my view", a familiar voice drawled from behind her. Ginny turned around and gave Draco Malfoy the best death glare she could which considering her present mood, was fairly easy. Before she could say anything Snape started talking.

"Miss Weasley, glad you could finally make it. Now can we start or do you have to continue disrupting my class?", Snape said in a low voice.

Ginny turned around but not before mouthing the words, "we'll finish this later", to Malfoy. Ginny stole a glance over at where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting. They all looked surprised that Ginny was taking sixth year potions rather than fifth year potions. All the Gryffindors were giving Ginny glares for sitting with Pansy.

"Pay attention because I am only going to say this once. We are going to begin working on a very difficult potion that will require you work in pairs of three", Snape said, "Miss Weasley would you be so kind as to tell us what the Draught of Peace is?"

Ginny felt all the eyes in the room suddenly on her as she gave Snape her answer.

"The Draught of Peace gives the drinker a feeling of peace", Ginny said, "it can put whoever drinks it into a deep sleep if its overdone".

"Very good Weasley. However, you forgot to mention that this potion can cause _irreversible _as well as deep sleep if prepared incorrectly. So ten points from Gryffindor", Snape said.

There were murmurs from the Gryffindors while the Slytherins all snickered. Ginny felt a surge of anger at the potionsmaster but it was short-lived. She knew all that Snape was doing was just trying to make her angry, so she sat back down.

"As I said before you will be working in groups of three. Potter, Goyle, and Longbottom…", Snape gave out their assigned pairings until there were only three students left who were, "Miss Weasely since only my two top students are left why don't you pair with them".

These two students turned out to be Pansy Parkinson and much to Ginny's annoyance, Draco Malfoy. Ginny moved closer to Pansy and has far away from Malfoy has possible.

"Malfoy if you do anything to my sister I'll—", Ron was cut off by Snape.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting class", Snape said earning himself an angry glare from Ron.

"Now I'm assuming you're all smart enough to figure out the ingredients you'll need. One of you after all did get bumped up from fifth year", he said eyeing Ginny, "only _one_ of you will be getting the ingredients".

Ginny turned to look at her two partners. Pansy had quickly become her new best friend yesterday but Malfoy still infuriated her.

"Well are you going to go get the ingredients Weasley? I know your family's poor but I'm not going to pay you just to get potions ingredients", Malfoy sneered.

"I don't need _you're _money Malfoy. Now why don't you be the gentlemen you claim to be and get the ingredients for us ladies", Ginny replied.

Pansy giggled and watched as Malfoy got up and went to get the ingredients they would need for their potion. Ginny glared at her.

"What's so funny?", she asked.

"You two", Pansy replied still giggling, "would make the perfect couple"

A look of horror came on Ginny's face causing Pansy to start laughing even harder. Ginny opened her mouth to reply but at that moment Malfoy returned with the ingredients.

"What's so funny?", he asked.

"Nothing. Now start cutting the—", Ginny started but Malfoy interrupted.

"Hold on a minute Weasely. I am a Malfoy and I won't take orders from the likes of you", he said.

"For your information Malfoy I am _not_ you're slave", Ginny snapped at him.

"You guess stop fighting, as amusing as it is to watch. I'll just cut the ingredients that way you two can go back to flirting with each other", Pansy said picking up the knife.

Draco and Ginny stopped their bickering and both turned to look at Pansy. Pansy was trying to contain her laughter has she worked. _"Has she gone mad?",_ Ginny thought to herself, _"I do not like Draco Malfoy!"._

Potions went by uneventful for the rest of the lesson. Ginny and Malfoy tried to talk to each other has little has possible letting Pansy instruct them in making their potion. When they were done with their potion Snape walked over to their cauldron and inspected it.

"Very well done. Ten points to Slytherin", Snape said and then turned to Ginny, "and Gryffindor".

He said those words has if it were a curse. Ginny couldn't help herself, she smiled at being awarded points by Snape. After potions Ginny and Pansy had separate classes until Defense Against the Dark Arts. The two friends parted and walked off to their classes.

---- ---- ---- ----

The rest of the day went by fairly quick for Draco. Although he dreaded Defense Against the Dark Arts. The fact that his mother would be teaching would mean endless humiliation from his fellow students. _"God, it will be worse than getting beaten by Potter at quidditch", _Draco thought to himself has he opened the door to the classroom.

Narcissa Malfoy was standing at the front of the classroom, waiting for it to fill up before she began her lesson. Draco noticed that all the Gryffindors were giving her skeptical looks, and sitting towards the back of the classroom, except for one.

Ginny Weasely was again sitting with Pansy. _"Those two are going to be inseparable and I'm going to have to deal with Ginny every time I talk to Pansy",_ Draco thought to himself has he sat down behind Ginny.

"Alright then, since everybody's here, let's begin", Professor Malfoy said getting the classes attention.

"Today's lesson will focus on how to repel unfriendly spells. As you hopefully learned last year, Protego is a charm that will cause minor spells to rebound and hit their attacker, but it will not protect you from the more serious spells", Professor Malfoy said.

"Can anyone tell me other ways to block curses?", she asked.

Unsurprisingly, Granger raised her hand. But Ginny was faster and had her hand up first. The rest of the class seemed surprise by this, especially when Mom called on Ginny.

"Other spells are _protego maxima_, and _protego populis_ is used to shield groups of people", Ginny answered.

"Good. Ten points to Gryffindor", Professor Malfoy said.

Hermione had a stunned expression on her face. Professor Malfoy went on with the lesson.

"In light of recent events, you'll need to know how to defend yourself has best has possible against You-Know-Who and his followers", she said in a serious tone, "so pay very close attention".

For the remainder of the class, they practiced these shield charms, as well as several other charms that protected against unfriendly magic. Professor Malfoy had her students pair up with a partner and practice the charm on themselves while their partner tried to hit them with a full body bind. And unfortunately for Draco, he got paired up with Ginny.

"Hey Blaise wanna pair up?", Draco asked his best friend.

"Sorry Draco", Blaise said, "Pansy got to me first".

Draco looked at Pansy who was giving him a mischievous look. _"That girls plotting something",_ he thought to himself has he looked around for another partner.

"Oh Draco", Pansy said to him, "I think Ginny doesn't have a 'partner'".

Draco looked to the red-head, who was currently sitting at her desk looking at Draco trying to hide a look of disgust. _"This is going to be interesting",_ Draco thought to himself.

"Alright Weasely since you're the only one left I guess we'll have to partner up", Draco said to her.

"Whatever you say Malfoy", Ginny said, "jus don't get the charm wrong. I'd hate for something bad to happen to you".

In the corner of his eye Draco caught his mother glancing over at them. She had a look in her eye that said, "don't you dare". Draco looked back at Ginny with his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"Ready Ferret Boy", Ginny asked raising her wand.

"Yeah. For you to start begging for money that you'll never get", he replied smuggly hoping that he had cast the charm correctly.

Ginny's eyes narrowed angrily and before Draco knew what hit him she had cast a bat-bogey hex at him. Instinctively he jumped at least a foot back has the hex hit him and bats started flying around his face attacking him.

The effect didn't last long very long, because it was lifted by Professor Malfoy. Professor Malfoy looked at Ginny with an angry look in her eye.

"I thought I made it clear we were only doing the full body bind, not the bat bogey hex", she said sternly, "However, since its the first day I'll let it pass"

The rest of the lesson went by smoothly. With Draco reminding himself not to make Ginny angry. Especially when she had a wand.

---- ---- ---- ----

Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Ginny walked outside by the lake. The sun was shining brightly outside and it was the perfect day for a walk and classes were done for the day.

"Gryfffindor has quidditch tryouts soon don't they? Think you'll have a good team?", Pansy asked Ginny.

"I don't know. I know we can beat Slytherin any day", Ginny said.

"Is that a challenge Weasely?", Draco drawled at her, "because if it is you might as well never step foot on the pitch because Gryffindor's going to lose".

"For once", Blaise muttered for everyone to hear.

Pansy and Ginny started laughing and Draco gave Blaise an angry look.

"Hey you're a Slytherin too, you're supposed to be on _my_ side!", Draco yelled at his best friend.

"True. But if you had caught the snitch for once in a match against Gryffindor we could've beaten them for once", Blaise replied.

Pansy and Ginny broke out into laughter again and Blaise joined them. Draco glared at them.

"What's the matter Malfoy?", Ginny said to him, "reality finally hit you?".

"The only reality that hit me is one where Gryffindor finally loses to Slytherin", Draco replied.

"Not gonna happen", Ginny said to him.

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on Malfoy".

Through the exchange Pansy watched with interest. When Draco and Ginny fought they looked like a couple having a lovers spat. _"I should really get these two together",_ Pansy thought to herself, _"they're perfect for each other"._

* * *

**Well here's the end of chapter two. I'll update as soon as possible but until then leave plenty of reviews.**

**Dark Mastermind**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, for all the reviews you've sent in, although they're few. I hope everybody enjoyed their July 4th and had fun setting off fireworks, I know I did.**

**Before I stop annoying you and let you read the chapter, I want to know something. Does anybody here actually _like_ the Harry Potter movies and the way they've been adapted from the books?  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Ginny rushed up to her dormitory. Quidditch tryouts were in an hour and she didn't want to be late. Besides, if she wanted to win her bet with Malfoy she had to be on top of her game. Ginny ran into the room she shared with Hermione and quickly changed into her quidditch gear.

She had to make the team or else her bet with Malfoy would be lost. Especially since they'd upped the stakes of their bet…

_**Flashback**_

_**Ginny left lunch and headed to her next class, advanced charms with Flitwick. Has she was walking through the corridor she bumped into someone. Whoever she bumped into was pretty solid and she fell back onto the floor.**_

_**"You know Weasely you should really watch where you're going. You wouldn't want to be on that raggedy old thing you call a broomstick and bump into something would you?", a familiar voice said.**_

_**Ginny looked up and stared right into the steel gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. Surprisingly, he held out a hand for her. Cautiously, Ginny took his hand. It was warm, something she hadn't expected from him. Draco smirked at her, and before she could do anything about it yanked her off the floor and into his arms.**_

_**Draco and Ginny were now very close to one another, so close that Ginny could feel his breath on her.**_

_**"I've been meaning to have a little chat with you", he said quietly into her ear.**_

_**"Wha-What do you want to talk about", Ginny replied.**_

_**"Our little bet", he said.**_

_**Ginny could now feel his warm breath on her neck, and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.**_

_**"What about it?", she asked weakly.**_

_**"I want to make it more……interesting", he answered.**_

_**Draco's hands were on Ginny's waist, and slowly descending. Ginny heard a soft moan escape her lips. "Oh God", she thought to herself, "I can't really be enjoying this can I?".**_

_**"How are you going to do that?", Ginny replied.**_

_**Draco's smirk widened and he trailed kisses down her neck that were so light that Ginny could barely feel them.**_

_**"Let's say that if you win, I'll stop harassing you for a month", Draco said.**_

_**"And, if you win?"**_

_**"If I win", he said slipping a hand under her shirt, "you have to go out with me for a month".**_

_**One of Draco's hands was no feeling Ginny's rear, while his other one was unbuttoning her shirt from the bottom up. He nibbled on her ear, getting more moans from her.**_

_**"So do we have a deal?", he asked her.**_

_**"Y-yes"**_

_**"Good. See you in class"**_

_**Draco titled her chin up to and brought her face close to his. There lips were inches from each other and Ginny closed her eyes…and when she opened them he was gone.**_

_**End Flashback**_

When Ginny made it out to the quidditch pitch tryouts were just about to start.

"What kept you?", Harry asked her when she got there.

"Potions homework", Ginny replied hopping onto her broom.

Harry followed suit, and in seconds they were in the air. Ginny wasn't going to be playing seeker like she did last year, since Harry would be playing. So she was trying out as a chaser. Little did Ginny know, she was being watched…

---- ---- ---- ----

Pansy, Blaise, and Draco sat in the stands watching. Pansy looked up and saw Ginny's flowing red hair in the sky. Beside her, Blaise and Draco were talking about the Gryffindors.

"Looks like they'll have a half decent team this year", Blaise said looking at them, "look there's Creevey snapping pictures with his camera".

"I bet he takes pictures of girls while they're showering", Draco said joking.

"Probably"

Pansy looked at the boys and shook her head. She was glad that she had made friends with Ginny. She didn't have any siblings, and she wasn't friends with any of they Slytherin girls. So her only real friends were Draco and Blaise, and they were both boys. With Ginny around, she finally had a girl friend to talk to.

"_I wonder how I'm going to get her together with Draco",_ she thought to herself, _"she's just his type I just need to make him realize it"._

Luckily for her, she didn't have to.

"So Draco, what was the bet you made with Ginny?", Blaise asked him.

"Just that if Gryffindor beats Slytherin at quidditch I have to be _nice_ to her for a month", Draco explained.

Pansy suddenly raised her head in interest.

"And if they lose?", Blaise asked.

"She has to go out with me for a month"

Pansy suddenly felt her lips spread into a mischievous smile. _"No matter which team wins they'll wind up together somehow",_ Pansy thought to herself, _"This is going to be easier than I thought"._

"Um, Pansy, why do you look like you're plotting something?", Blaise asked her.

"No reason", she replied looking back at the sky.

Blaise gave her a suspicious look and followed her gaze. Ginny Weasely was definitely a good flyer. She made a much better chaser than she did seeker. Blaise didn't think he would stand a chance as keeper against her when Slytherin and Gryffindor played each other.

"Hey, what are you three doing here?", a voice asked.

They all looked up to see Ron and Harry hovering above them, both with angry expressions on their face.

"Well me and Blaise just thought we'd come out and see our friend Ginny tryout", Pansy replied, "no idea what Draco's doing here though".

"Since when are you friends with my sister?", Ron said practically yelling at them.

"Ron we've been friends for awhile now", Ginny informed him, "if you actually paid attention to me you'd know that".

"What are you talking about we pay attention to you Ginny", Harry said to her.

"Yeah, when you want help with your homework and Hermione's busy", Ginny said to him.

Before either of them could reply Ginny flew off and headed towards the ground. Ginny landed and angrily stomped towards the locker rooms. Angrily she got undressed and started a shower. She hated being the youngest girl in a family of boys. She hated being overlooked and ignored.

"Not this year", she said to herself, "this year people will notice me".

---- ---- ---- ----

Pansy waited outside the locker rooms impatiently for her friend to get out. She had an idea that she wanted to try. Ginny had once mentioned to Pansy how she hated having to wear her brothers old clothes and second hand clothes. Pansy, however, had plenty of clothes that she had either outgrown or didn't wear that she was sure would be perfect for Ginny. _"Besides",_ Pansy thought to herself, _"Draco would stare endlessly if he saw Ginny wearing a tanktop". _When Ginny finally came out of the locker rooms Pansy tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump.

"Damn it Pansy don't do that!", Ginny said.

"Sorry about that", Pansy said, "come on I have something to show you".

Ginny raised an eyebrow and followed Pansy back towards the castle. She was suddenly suspicious of Pansy.

"Pansy, where are you taking me?", Ginny asked has they stepped through the entrance hall.

"To the Slytherin Common Room", she replied, "I have my own room so we should be ok".

"Why do you get your own room?"

"Because when I was sorted there were a lot of Slytherins and the dormitories were crowded", she answered.

"Oh. I thought you got them because you were—"

"Rich?", Pansy finished for her.

Ginny nodded her head. Pansy sighed and Ginny now realized that they were in the dungeons, standing in front of a bare stone wall.

"Ginny you really need to stop with this 'Slytherins are evil' mentality. I mean, look at me and Blaise", Pansy said, "and Draco's not so bad either".

"Except for the fact that he's the poster boy for the Junior Death Eater Squad", Ginny muttered.

Pansy glared at her, "For your information Draco Malfoy would _never_ join Voldemort and he is _nothing _like Lucious Malfoy" she snapped at him.

Ginny, surprised at her friends sudden outburst jumped quickly regained her composure.

"After everything he's done to me and my family its hard for me to believe that", Ginny replied.

Pansy sighed and said, "I'll let you believe what you want about Draco, but you should really try and get to know him".

"_Maybe getting her together won't be easy afterall", _Pansy thought to herself, somewhat disappointed.

Ginny was about to open her mouth to reply Pansy turned to the wall and said what Ginny assumed to be the password.

"Serpents Fang".

The wall moved aside, revealing the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. Pansy grabbed Ginny's hand and quickly lead her to the dormitories, trying to avoid the many odd looks she was getting. Pansy led her past the girls dormitories to a door that had the word 'Prefect' crossed out and underneath it 'Pansy Parkinson'.

"Oh, so its one of the old Prefect rooms then?", Ginny asked as Pansy opened the door.

"Yup", Pansy replied.

The room in question was big enough for two people, and half of it was unused. There was a door on one side of the room that led to a bathroom, which had its own shower and bathtub, which at Hogwarts meant pool. On the other side was a door which led to a walk in closet.

"Nice room", Ginny said suddenly feeling very jealous of Pansy.

"Thank you", she replied.

"So why am I here?", Ginny asked has Pansy walked towards the closet.

"Because I have something for you"

Ginny sat down on Pansy's bed while she waited for her friend to return. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that Pansy was up to something. Her suspicions proved to be true when Pansy came back with an armful of clothes.

"_Oh no",_ Ginny thought to herself.

"Why don't you try this on", Pansy said handing her an outfit.

The 'outfit' turned out to be a light blue halter top, with a pair of jean shorts that stopped mid thigh. Ginny looked at the garments and then at Pansy, and then back at the clothes, and back to Pansy again.

"Are you trying to get Ron to kill me?", Ginny asked her.

"No, I was actually going for giving the entire male population of Hogwarts a hard on the size of the Astronomy Tower", Pansy replied sarcastically.

The look on Ginny's face was priceless and it took all the self-control Pansy had not to laugh.

"I'm kidding", Pansy said failing miserably to contain her laughter.

"I'm still not trying it on", Ginny said crossing her arms.

"Ok fine then. How about this one?"

This time, it was a light blue tank top with a skirt that was barely longer than the pair of shorts she had seen before.

"Nope", Ginny said.

"This is gonna take longer than I thought", Pansy muttered to herself has she got out another outfit.

This went on for another half hour until Ginny, tired of having Pansy show off all the clothes that she never wore, grabbed an outfit.

"Fine, I'll just try this one on", Ginny said walking into the closet.

When her back was turned Pansy grinned evily and waited till she had the closet door closed, then quickly went to the door. Opening it, she grabbed a small third year.

"Is Draco in the Common Room?", she asked her.

"I think so", the girl replied.

"Well go and get him", Pansy said.

When the girl had left Pansy grinned. _"This is going to be a show that I don't want to miss!"._

---- ---- ---- ----

Draco was sitting in the Common Room with Blaise talking about quidditch, when a third year came over to them. At first Draco just ignored him but then became aware of the fact that she was staring at him.

"Yes?", Draco said turning to face the girl.

"P-Pansy Parkinson wants to see you", she said studdering.

Draco smirked at the fact that the younger students were all afraid of him and stood up.

"I'll be back", he said to Blaise before heading to Pansy's room.

Draco headed up to the girls dormitories to the extra Prefect room. He had no idea what Pansy could possibly want with him. When he came to her door he didn't bother to knock, he simply opened it and was unprepared for the sight he was about to see.

Ginny Weasely stood in Pansy's room, and she looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a white low cut tank top, which showed off plenty of her chest and how much it had filled out. It stopped just above her belly button revealing her stomach. She had on a pair of low rise jeans that clung to her body showing off how curvy her legs were.

And her hair, Draco had never noticed it until now but her hair wasn't flaming red like her brothers. Instead, it was a red gold color. She had tied it back into a pony tail leaving two strands hanging to frame her face.

And her lips, oh how much he wanted to kiss her lips. She had put lipstick on, but not much. It was a light shade of red that made Draco want to kiss her right there. The loud gasp he gave alerted the two girls to his presence.

"Draco", Pansy said, "glad you came. I wanted to know what you thought of Ginny's new look".

Draco's reply was to open and close his mouth, while making sounds that could hardly be described has intelligent speech.

"What's the matter Malfoy? Cat got your tongue?", Ginny said smugly enjoying the effect she had on him.

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. _"Oh God",_ he thought to himself, _"I can't believe she's been this gorgeous all along and I never noticed"._ Draco was about to smile when a memory suddenly hit him.

_**Flashback **_

_**"Malfoy's do not associate with filth!", Lucious Malfoy yelled at his son.**_

_**Lucious Malfoy's cane came down on his son hard and Draco fell to the floor. Before Draco could even get up Lucious stomped on his back and then kicked him in the stomach. Draco curled up into a ball instinctively. He felt his eyes starting to water, and prayed that his father wouldn't notice. He wasn't so lucky.**_

_**The expression on his face grew even uglier has Lucios Malfoy knelt down next to his son.**_

_**"Are those tears I see boy? Tears are a sign of weakness, something I won't tolerate in this house"**_

_**Lucious stood and pointed his wand at Draco. **_

_**"You know the punishment for weakness"**_

_**End Flashback**_

Suddenly all Draco's thoughts involving Ginny Weasely went from thoughts of lust to ones of hate. Hate that had been instilled through his fathers brutal beatings.

"The only thing that's got my tongue Weasely is spit which is much more than you're worth!", Malfoy snapped at her.

Instantly Draco regretted his words. Nothing could've matched the look of hurt in Ginny's eyes and tears quickly filled them.

"For your information Malfoy I am worth much more than that piece of shit pile of gold that your family has saved up at Gringotts! There's more to a person than whether or not they're pureblood which is something that you'll never be able to understand!", Ginny yelled angrily.

Before Draco could open his mouth to say something Ginny ran crying out of the common room. She ran past Draco, who did nothing to stop her.

---- ---- ---- ----

Has soon has Ginny was gone Pansy stared daggers at Draco, how was now slumped against the wall with his head in his hands.

"What the hell is the matter with you?! One minute you were staring at her as if you'd seen Jesus Fucking Christ and then you spit venom at her! What the fuck was that about!", she yelled at him.

When Draco didn't answer she kept on going.

"I thought now that _he_ was in Azkaban that you would stop acting like he was watching your every move. I can understand you harassing Ginny to get a rise out of her but this is just fucking wrong! You're acting like you did when you followed in Lucious's footsteps! I thought you didn't want that life Draco! I thought you weren't going to become a murderer just like…Draco? Are you even listening?"

Draco looked up but didn't look at Pansy. His eyes were puffy and tears streamed down his face. A mixed look of fear and depression was on his face.

"It's like I can't escape it", he said, "it's has if I'm doomed to become my father"

Pansy knelt down next to Draco and put a hand on his shoulder, now sorry that she had yelled at him.

"Draco, you're not your father", Pansy said to him.

Pansy's words didn't seem to reach Draco's ears.

"She was right you know. I'll never understand"**  
**

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this particular scene. So far its my favorite part of the story. I guess this means that I should watch Ghost in the Shell whenever I write. I'm already starting on chapter four so be patient, and keep sending in those reviews! They're the fuel that feeds the fire.**

**Dark Mastermind**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I think this is the first time I've updated a story this fast. I think I should stick with watching Ghost in the Shell whenever I write. Thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting, and keep sending them.**

**To a.sam, I somewhat agree with you on the Harry Potter movies. I'd talk more about this but I'm probably going to post a forum on the topic.**

**Now that I've gotten past that, enjoy Chapter Four of the Matchmaker.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Ginny Weasely ran has far has she possibly could from the dungeons, and away from Draco Malfoy. She didn't care if anybody saw her crying, she just wanted to get away. Ginny ducked into a nearby classroom and shut the door behind her. She fell to the floor, leaning against the closed door and let out all the tears she had hopelessly tried to hold back. Little did she know, she wasn't alone in the classroom.

Narcissa Malfoy had just entered from her private office. Upon seeing the sight before her, she put down the pile of books she was carrying and walked over to her. Narcissa knew the girl was Ginerva Weasely, a Gryffindor who had been bumped up to sixth year classes instead of fifth.

Narcissa liked her from the moment she saw her in class. The fact that the Gryffindors had sat in the back of the classroom, has far away as possible from her, Ms. Weasely sat closer towards the front, with Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and surprisingly her own son.

"_Finally, someone's put aside all that house rivalry that's been going on for so long",_ she had thought when she first saw her.

Aside from this, she proved to be very bright, and in a way that was somewhat disturbing for Narcissa, very much like Draco. So when she saw, her crying her eyes out like that, her motherly instinct kicked in. Besides, she had had plenty of experience with crying children.

"Ginny", Narcissa said softly, "are you alright?"

Ginny looked up through her tears to see someone who she'd rather not have to deal with. Narcissa Malfoy was standing above her, the normal stern expression on her face replaced with one of concern.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you very much", Ginny said anger in her voice.

She wasn't in the mood to care that she was practically yelling at a teacher. _"Hell if it's a Malfoy why should I care?",_ she thought to herself.

"Obviously something's wrong or else you wouldn't be crying about it", Narcissa said pulling up a chair, "would you like to talk about it?".

"No. I wouldn't", Ginny snapped at her.

"Alright then", Narcissa said sighing and standing up, "I'll just leave you be then. But if you ever need to talk, I'm here"

She started to walk away but stopped when Ginny started talking.

"I don't understand you people. I don't get why you only judge people by whether or not they're pureblood and how much money they're family has. Why can't you just see people for who they are and ignore it?", Ginny said through tears.

Narcissa turned and sat back down.

"Some people can't help what they've been taught", she said, "they don't know any other way to judge so that's what they base their judgement on".

Ginny snorted and said, "so Death Eaters killing innocent people because they aren't pureblood is ok?"

"No it isn't. When learned behaviors merge with ideologies that encourage and support those behaviors, the line between right and long gets blurry, and ones actions can seem justified regardless of how bad they are", Narcissa answered.

Ginny wiped away some of her tears and replied, "sounds like you should have taught philosophy instead Professor".

Narcissa laughed.

"I don't think so. I just had too much time to spend at the manor so I read philosophy", she said.

Narcissa's tone then became serious.

"But that's not why you came in here crying is it?".

Ginny looked away for awhile, still trying to control her tears. After a few minutes she stoped crying, but she didn't turn back to face Narcissa.

"It's all right, you can talk to me", she said.

Her voice, it was so reassuring. Ginny turned to face Narcissa, her eyes puffy and red from having cried so much.

"You sure know how to get people to talk about their problems", Ginny said giving a half smile.

"It comes with being a mother", Narcissa replied.

"I don't understand how you could stand being the mother of someone has awful has Draco Malfoy", Ginny said, "no offense".

Narcissa smiled and conjured up a box of tissues with her wand.

"Its alright. I've gotten used to what people think of me and my son just because of out family name", Narcissa said handing Ginny a tissue, "now tell me what happened between you and Draco".

Reluctantly, Ginny told her what had happened between them. She listened has Ginny spoke, not interrupting and paying attention to what she had to say. When Ginny was finished she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry he acted that way around you", she started, "he usually isn't cruel like that".

"You obviously weren't around for his school years then".

"I know all about them", Narcissa said, "but you have to know that he's not really like that".

Ginny snorted and said, "that's what Pansy tried to tell me".

"And she's right. So much has always been expected of Draco and Lucious made sure he lived up to those expectations", Narcissa explained.

Ginny gave Narcissa confused look that told her she didn't understand. Narcissa stood up.

"I guess I'll have to explain better then"

Slowly, Narcissa's hand went to her left sleeve, and she hesitantly started rolling it up. Narcissa then pulled out her wand and undid the concealment charm on her left forearm, and Ginny gasped.

"Now do you understand?".

Suddenly, Ginny understood Draco Malfoy much better than she had.

---- ---- ---- ----

When Pansy finally found Ginny she was walking out of Professor Malfoy's classroom. Pansy relaxed and smiled. _"Knowing Ms. Malfoy she and Ginny probably had a nice talk",_ she thought to herself.

"Ginny!", she called to her.

"Oh, hi Pansy", Ginny said to her.

"Don't tell me you're still not in a good mood?"

"No I'm fine, its something else that's bothering me", Ginny said.

"Oh", Pansy said realizing what she was talking about.

"_She must've shown her",_ Pansy thought.

"I brought you those clothes I was showing you", Pansy said pulling out a box in her hand.

"Thanks, but keep them", Ginny said.

"I don't need them, and besides, they look better on you"

"Thanks", Ginny said giving her first real smile since she had come out of the closet wearing the outfit Pansy had gotten for her.

The two friends laughed and talked with each other, getting weird looks from passing students, particularly Slytherins and Gryffindors, who were still unused to they idea of the two being friends. Regardless, Ginny's new appearance was turning the heads of every boy they passed. At one point, they passed a Ravenclaw boy and his girlfriend. Has soon has he laid eyes on Ginny it was has if they were glued there and he didn't even notice the wall he was walking into.

"Ginny did you see that Ravenclaw we just passed?", Pansy asked her giggling.

"Yeah but he's not my type", Ginny replied.

"Its not that, did you see how he was looking at you?"

"No"

"Well you should have", Pansy said, "because he kept staring at you until he walked into a wall".

They both laughed at this and turned a corner to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Upon seeing Pansy and Ginny laughing together has if they were friends a very surprised and confused expression appeared on Hermione's face. Ron and Harry, who already knew of their friendship, immediately got angry and stormed towards her.

"Ginny what the hell do you think you are doing?!", Ron said angrily, "you do know that she's in Slytherin right? Are do you not care about house loyalty anymore?"

Upon seeing Ron this angry Pansy took a step back but Ginny wasn't intimidated.

"What am I doing? I'm spending time with my friend that's what I'm doing!", Ginny snapped back at him.

"Friend? How can you call Pansy Parkinson your friend? Her father's a bloody Death Eater and she's probably spying for You-Know-Who!", Ron yelled at her.

"Ron!", Ginny yelled now furious at her brother, "Pansy is not a spy for Voldemort! Why can't you stop assuming she's evil because in Slytherin and just accept her?"

By now a sizable crowd had gathered around them, with many people backing away from Ginny in fear of getting on the wrong end of her temper. Behind Ron, she could see Professor McGonogall making her way through the crowd of students.

"Come on Pansy", Ginny said, "let's go".

Scared of being lashed out at by the still angry Ginny, the crowd parted for them. In the many faces of the crowd Ginny spotted Blaise, a huge grin on his face.

"That, was the funniest thing I've seen since Peeves chased Umbridge out of the castle", Blaise said, "remind me never to piss you off".

"You're pushing your luck", Ginny said glaring at him.

Blaise shut up but he still kept the grin plastered on his face. The three friends made their way outside, and took a walk by the lake. Blaise sat down on a bench and pulled an apple out of his pocket.

"So where'd you run off to after you left the Common Room?", Blaise asked Ginny.

"Nowhere", Ginny lied.

Blaise chuckled, "You suck at lying you know that?"

"Blaise just eat your apple", Pansy said rolling her eyes at him.

Ginny stood on the edge of the leck, not really paying attention to what Pansy and Blaise were saying. Her mind was on other things, such has her conversation with Narcissa Malfoy. Her eyes wandered to a weeping willow tree, under which sat Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly Ginny's body wasn't under her control anymore, and she felt her legs walking over to where Draco was. _"What am I doing?",_ she thought to herself. Draco sensed someone approaching, and he looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of the person he was least hoping to see. Ginny Weasely stood before him and he immediately looked away. He still felt terrible for the way he had spoken to her anyway. Suddenly he felt her soft hand on his shoulder and he looked back at her. Draco Malfoy's steel gray eyes were now locked with Ginny Weasely's chocolate brown.

"I'm sorry", she said softly to him.

"Sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry", he said back to her.

"No", Ginny said shaking her head, "it wasn't your fault. You can't help that's what you've been taught".

---- ---- ---- ----

That night, Draco decided to have another talk with his mother. She had talked to Ginny, he was sure of it. Opening the door to her quarters, he found his mother sitting by the fire, reading a book. Upon hearing the door open she turned and smiled at her son.

"Draco, shouldn't you be in your Common Room?", she asked.

"You told her didn't you?", Draco said.

Narcissa put down her book and stood. The nightgown she was wearing revealed the scars and bruises on her body from the beatings she had endured.

"Yes", Narcissa answered, "because she needed to know. You didn't want her to think of you as a bad person did you?".

"She already does", Draco said looking down.

Before Narcissa could say anything Draco had already left. Narcissa sat back down, and looked at her left forearm, remembering how it had got there, and what she had told Ginny.

**_Flashback_**

_**Slowly, Narcissa's hand went to her left sleeve, and she hesitantly started rolling it up. Narcissa then pulled out her wand and undid the concealment charm on her left forearm, and Ginny gasped.**_

"_**Now do you understand?".**_

_**Ginny gasped has she saw what was there. On Narcissa Malfoy's arm, was a hideous scar made to look like the Dark Mark.**_

"_**Lucious wanted me to join You-Know-Who, and I refused……"**_

_**The fist collided with her jaw and Narcissa was knocked to the floor. Lucious towered over her, a triumphant expression on his face.**_

"_**So are you ready to join my Master know? Or are you going to keep defying me?", Lucious said smirking evily.**_

_**Narcissa looked up at the man who was her husband, and gave him her answer.**_

"_**No", she said defiantly.**_

_**She almost regretted her answer. Because the evil look on Lucious's face got even worse has he reached into his robes, and pulled out a very sharp, very deadly looking knife. **_

"_**In that case, I'll have to mark you has a traitor", Lucious said.**_

_**Lucious grabbed his wife's left arm, and brought the blade of the knife to her skin. The scream that she let out was heard throughout the house…….**_

_**"Whenever I did something that Lucious thought was out of line, he would punish me for it. At first he never hit Draco, but after his first year at Hogwarts when Lucious found out that his grades were second to a muggle-born, Lucious started beating Draco to", Narcissa said, tears beginning to streak down her eyes.**_

_**Ginny looked at her professor with a new understanding, of her, and Draco Malfoy. **_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**To all of you impatient people I'm already working on the next chapter. I plan on stepping up the relationship between Draco and Ginny starting with the next chapter, along with Ginny's friendship with Narcissa Malfoy, so expect to see that.**

**Dark Mastermind**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this chapter took longer to update. This week was busy and I was having too much fun. That new roller coaster at Holiday World called the Voyage is amazing by the way. Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews I've been getting.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

At dinner that night, nobody talked to Ginny. Either because they were angry at her for making friends with Slytherins, or they were scared of her lashing out at them. Ginny felt uncomfortable at the Gryffindor table, nobody was talking to her and she kept on getting strange looks from her housemates. Tired of having to put up with it, Ginny left dinner early that night.

Back at the Common Room, Ginny sat down in one of the chairs and waited for the rest of Gryffindor to come back from dinner. At the same time, she was preparing herself for another fight with Ron that she knew would happen. In fact, it happened sooner than expected. The portrait hole opened, and Ron, Harry and Hermione walked through it.

"Ginny, we need to talk", Ron said to her.

"We have nothing to talk about Ron", Ginny said to him.

"What do you mean? You've been acting strange ever since the Hogwarts Express!", Harry said to her.

"I'm fine. Nothings wrong with me you guys", Ginny said.

"Obviously something's wrong. You started hanging out with Parkinson and Zabini and now they've got you dressed like a little whore!", Ron yelled at her.

Feeling her anger rise Ginny jumped out of the chair and faced Ron.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?", Ginny snapped angrily.

"Ginny haven't you noticed all the guys looking at you like you're a piece of meat! You know how hard it is for me to watch my little sister prancing around the halls showing off…everything?", Ron said, his voice and temper rising.

"Ron that's just it! To you I'm just your baby sister who needs to be sheltered from the world! You never take me seriously and you never stay out of my life which is none of your damn business!", Ginny practically screamed, her face as red has her hair.

By now, Hermione had stepped between the two siblings.

"Will you two please stop fighting? Ginny we're just trying to help you", Hermione said in a tone that was calmer than Ron and Ginny's.

Ginny was about to make a reply but she was saved by the portrait hole opening and the rest of the Gryffindors came back from dinner. Ginny gave Ron one last glare before turning and going up to the girls dormitories.

"I don't need your help".

---- ---- ---- ----

Two weeks later, Draco and Ginny's relationship had gone back to normal. They still constantly bickered, but they had a better understanding of each other. One might even call them _friends,_ but they'd never admit that to each other.

Ginny sat and Pansy in the library studying for an upcoming Charms test when a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see Draco with a cocky grin on his face.

"Slytherin plays Gryffindor this weekend. Looking forward to a month of being my girl Weasely?", he said.

"Malfoy the only thing I'm looking forward to is seeing what you do when you can't pick on me anymore", Ginny said.

Draco smirked and leaned forward pretending to read over Ginny's shoulder.

"Having fun looking down my shirt Malfoy?", Ginny said trying to keep her cheeks from turning red.

Across from her Pansy was doing a bad job of trying not to look at the two and break out laughing. Ginny ignored it and tried to ignore Draco.

"You know Weasely", Draco whispered into her ear, "you have very nice—"

"Don't you dare", Ginny said in a low voice.

Draco flashed his trademark smirk and left the library, leaving Pansy and Ginny alone again.

"So have you thought about your first date?", Pansy asked.

"Pansy you're supposed to be on my side!", Ginny said.

"True but I'm a Slytherin remember? I have to support my team".

"Ok you do that", Ginny said, "but don't expect to see me and Malfoy holding hands anytime soon"

Pansy laughed and stood up to leave.

"See you later. I have to go", Pansy said.

"Ok see you later".

Pansy left the library leaving Ginny by herself. She thought of the upcoming quidditch match against Slytherin. It would be the first match of the year, and Ginny was excited. She couldn't wait to see the smirk wiped off Malfoy's face when Harry caught the snitch has usual.

"Dinner is in ten minutes, I suggest that you leave now", Madame Pince said.

Looking up at a clock, Ginny saw that she was right and hurriedly exited the library. Halfway to the Great Hall she bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"You know a little warning would've been nice", Blaise said has he offered a hand to help her up.

"Thanks", Ginny said has Blaise pulled her back on her feet.

Ginny noticed that Blaise was carrying something in his hand. Upon closer inspection Ginny found that it was a letter.

"Blaise what's that for?", she asked curiously.

"Oh this?", he said holding up the envelope, "nothing".

Ginny stood and crossed her arms at him.

"Blaise you can't play innocent with me and you know it. Now who is it for?", Ginny asked.

"This girl who is the current target of my insane plot to shag every female in the castle", Blaise said grinning.

"And who would the unlucky girl happen to be?", Ginny asked suddenly curious.

"Nobody. Just some Ravenclaw", Blaise said.

The two had reached the doors that led into the Great Hall but Ginny blocked Blaise from entering.

"Do I know said Ravenclaw?", Ginny asked.

"None of your business", Blaise said grinning.

"Will you at least tell me what year she's in?"

"Fifth. Now if you excuse me I want to eat dinner"

---- ---- ---- ----

Early on Saturday morning, Draco woke up. It was the day of the first Quidditch match of the season, and the day that he would not only beat Potter, but Ginny as well. He grinned has he changed into his quidditch gear and woke up his teammates. _"I can't wait to see the look on Ginny's face when I catch that snitch", _Draco thought to himself, _"I will not lose"._

---- ---- ---- ----

Ginny woke up that morning feeling confident in herself. Ginny pulled on her scarlet quidditch robe and tied her hair back into a ponytail. Has she walked down stairs into the Common Room, the teammates of hers that had already awoken backed away from Ginny has they saw the confident expression on her face. _"I will not lose to Draco Malfoy",_ Ginny told herself, _"I can't lose"._

---- ---- ---- ----

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON!", boomed Colin Creevey's voice over the megaphone, "IT'S SLYTHERIN VS. GRYFFINDOR AND BOTH TEAMS LOOK LIKE THEY CAN'T BE BEAT"

Madame Hooch stood on the field has the team captains approached each other. Draco and Harry stood face to face, Harry holding his Firebolt, Draco holding his brand new Firebolt Elite.

"Shake hands both of you. And I want a _fair, clean_ game", Madame Hooch said.

Draco and Harry took each others hands and shook them firmly. Harry's emerald eyes stared into Draco's. But Draco wasn't looking at Harry, but at Ginny. He gave her his trademark Malfoy smirk before mounting his broom.

Has soon has the balls were released, the game got underway. The Slytherin chasers got hold of the quaffle first but it was taken by Seamus who passed it to Ginny. Ginny sped towards the Slytherin goal post and passed to Katie Bell just has a bludger whizzed past her head.

Katie and Seamus passed the quaffle back and forth between each other. Nobody on the Slytherin team seemed to notice that Ginny was speeding towards the goal post until it was too late. Katie, who had the Slytherin keepers full attention at that point passed to Ginny at the last minute. The keeper was caught off guard and Ginny scored the first goal of the game.

---- ---- ---- ----

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

Draco hardly heard Colin on the megaphone. He circled around above the pitch, keeping his eyes open for that familiar speck of gold. He saw Harry on the other side of the field, and followed the direction he was looking in, and then he saw it. _"You won't beat me this time Potter",_ Draco thought to himself.

Draco casually started flying towards the snitch, not letting Harry know that he'd seen it.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES AGAIN!"

At that moment Harry started speeding towards the snitch, and Draco went after it as well.

"POTTER AND MALFOY HAVE SEEN THE SNITCH! THEY'RE BOTH GOING AFTER IT!"

Draco sped up on his broom, hoping that his Firebolt Elite could outmatch the original Firebolt. He could see the snitch clearly now, and Harry was still ahead of him. Draco was hot on his tail, but Harry was already reaching for the snitch. _"Shit. So much for beating Potter and Ginny", _Draco thought to himself.

But just has Harry was about to grab the snitch and win the game for Gryffindor, a bludger knocked him off his broom! Draco put on a burst for speed and made a mad dash for the snitch hoping he could reach it before it vanished again…

---- ---- ---- ----

"POTTER JUST GOT KNOCKED OFF HIS BROOM! MALFOY JUST CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN ACTUALLY BEAT GRYFFINDOR FOR ONCE!"

Has soon has Ginny heard the words over the megaphone it was has if time itself had stopped. Cheers could be heard from the Slytherins while the rest of the school either booed them or was too shocked to do so. She saw Draco Malfoy and immediately looked away, not wanting to see his triumphant smirk. _"That did not just happen",_ Ginny thought to herself has she landed.

"I can't believe they beat us!", Harry said has he landed next to her.

"Losing bad enough. Losing to Slytherins is just awful!", Ron exclaimed angrily.

Draco turned in her direction his smirk plastered on his face.

"Sore loser Weasely?", he said smugly.

"Only when I lose to scum like you Malfoy", Ron spat at him.

"I'll take that as a yes. But _you _weren't the Weasely I was talking about", Draco said.

Harry stepped in front of Ginny and took a defensive stance, much to her annoyance. _"When will they learn that I can handle myself?",_ she thought to herself.

"Leave Ginny out of this Malfoy", Harry said.

"Shut up Harry", Ginny said to him, "I can take care of this myself"

Before Harry or Ron could stop her, Ginny had headed off towards the locker rooms. Has she was leaving Draco called to her.

"Don't forget our little bet Weasely!", he yelled after her.

Ginny ignored him and kept on walking to the locker rooms. After taking a shower, she started walking towards the castle. On her way she was met by Blaise and Pansy.

"Great game you played Ginny", Blaise said.

"Blaise, unless you want to be on the receiving end of a certain hex shut up right now", Ginny said to him.

"Come on can't I have any fun?", he asked.

"No".

Luckily for Ginny, Pansy was there to defend her.

"Blaise leave the poor girl alone", Pansy said, "besides. I have to pick out an outfit for her date".

"No you don't", Ginny said firmly.

She could take losing to Draco, she could even take going out with him for a month. But the fact that her friends were giving her a hard time about it was beginning to annoy her. Even worse, she was secretly excited about going out with Draco.

When she got back to the Common Room and Harry and Ron were ready and waiting for her. _"Not another interrogation",_ she thought to herself, _"this is getting really old". _Not wanting to have another fight with Ron, Ginny started towards her room but Ron grabbed her arm.

"Ginny what did Malfoy mean about a bet between you two?", he asked her.

"Nothing. Now let me go I'm tired and I want to take a nap", she said yanking her arm away from him.

Luckily for her, Harry and Ron didn't press the issue. Ginny walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories and went into the room she shared with Hermione, who wasn't there. Ginny laid down on her bed and sighed.

"_Next month is going to suck",_ she thought to herself.

At that moment there was a tap on her window. Ginny sat up and saw an Eagle Owl hovering outside the window. Ginny opened the window and let the owl in and took the note that was attached to its leg. She didn't have to read it to know it was from Draco.

Weasely 

_It seems that I've won our little bet and you know what that means. Meet me tomorrow after all of your classes by the portrait of Merlin on the third floor._

_Your Sexy Boyfriend_

* * *

**Its late, and I want to sleep so I'm ending this here. I'll try and get the next chapter up has soon has possible. Keep reading and keep reviewing.**

**Dark Mastermind**


	6. Chapter 6

**It seems like forever since I updated. Anyway, enjoy this chapter because its the last update you'll be seeing for awhile.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Draco waited by the portrait for Ginny to arrive. He still hadn't been able to get the smirk off his face since the game. He had finally beat Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Wouldn't Die, at quidditch. _"And I won a bet with the littlest Weasely",_ he thought to himself.

Ginny Weasely had to be the only person in Hogwarts who wasn't in the least bit affected by his taunts. Everyone else, namely her brother, would be spurred to anger and try to hit Draco. Others were simply afraid of him. But not Ginny. She seemed to be simply annoyed by him.

"_She's a feisty little Gryffindor",_ he thought to himself, _"At least she's not has bad has her brothers"._

Every since she had started hanging out with Pansy and Blaise, Draco and Ginny had been together a lot more. Even though they were always trading insults, ever since they made up from their fight he felt closer to her. He know knew that Ginny was someone who he could open up to. He even went has far has to consider her one of his friends. After about five minutes of waiting, he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"About time you got here", Draco said to her.

"Oh shut up", Ginny replied, "and wipe that smirk off your face".

Draco almost lost his breath when he saw her. She had on a pair of jean capri's that clung to her legs and showed off the curves her legs had developed. She had on a black tank top and her red wavy hair hung halfway down her back. At that moment Draco wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and snog her senseless. _"Hold your horses their boy", _a voice in his head told him, snapping him back to reality.

"Aren't you happy to see me?", Draco said to her.

"Oh just delighted", Ginny replied sarcastically and mimicking his signature smirk.

"I can tell", Draco said turning to face the portrait, "follow me. I wanna show you something".

"Dragon Scales", Draco spoke the password.

The portrait swung open revealing a door, which Draco opened. Draco held the door open for Ginny.

"Ladies first", he said to her.

"Then go right ahead Malfoy", Ginny said unable to suppress her smirk.

"You can't make this easy can you Ginny?", Draco said to her.

"Nope", she replied.

"You really are a sore loser you know that?", Draco said to her.

"Only when I lose to you", she said.

Ginny walked through the door and Draco followed behind her. Ginny gasped when she saw the inside of the room. The room was one big garden, with plants of all types, both magical and non-magical. In the center of it all, was a huge water fountain. _"It's beautiful",_ she thought to herself.

"Though you'd like it", Draco said snapping her out of her trance, "I come here when I want to be alone", he explained.

"I can understand why", Ginny said standing over the fountain, "its relaxing".

"So are you relaxed?", Draco asked.

"Enough to be your girlfriend for a month? Not a chance Malfoy", Ginny said tauntingly.

"Well then Weasely, I guess I'll just have to make you fell more comfortable"

"How are you going to do that Malfoy?", she asked him suddenly realizing how close they were.

"Come with me to Hogsmede this weekend and you'll find out", he replied to her.

Has much has Ginny wanted to say no she couldn't. The deal she made with Draco wouldn't let her and she never backed out of a deal. And something in her mind wouldn't let her.

"Alright. I will", Ginny said to him.

"Good", Draco said, "see you Saturday Weasel".

"Goodbye Ferret", Ginny said walking out of the garden.

---- ---- ---- ----

After her meeting with Draco, Ginny decided to head back to the Common Room. When she got there she was relieved to find that it was empty with the Golden Trio nowhere in sight. Ginny smiled to herself and headed up to her room. Once she was there, she shut the door and lay down on her bed. She needed to think, and with everything that had been happening she hadn't had any time to do so.

"_For the next month, I have to go out with Draco Malfoy"_, she thought to herself, _"a person who I find to be annoying, arrogant, mean, snobby and bigoted. All qualities I hate"._ She sighed and buried her face in her pillow. _"Why did he have to beat Harry to the snitch?". _

Ever since her talk with Narcissa, whom had become Ginny's favorite professor, Ginny and Draco had become less hostile towards each other, but that didn't mean that Draco still wasn't a jerk to her. She did however, take comfort in the fact that their relationship wouldn't be real. _"He'll probably just use me to piss off Harry and Ron",_ Ginny thought to herself. At that moment the door opened and Hermione walked into the room.

"Gin its time for dinner. Are you coming?", she asked.

Ginny looked over at the clock. Hermione was right, if she didn't get down to the Great Hall she would miss dinner. _"Wow. I must've been here longer than I thought",_ she thought has she got out of bed.

When Ginny got to the Great Hall Pansy looked in her direction from the Slytherin table. The look told Ginny that Pansy wanted to know everything about her meeting with Draco. Knowing that she would never get out of it Ginny made a mental note to talk to her friend has soon has she could.

"So", Hermione said to her has she sat down at the Gryffindor table, "what happened between you and Malfoy?"

"What are you talking about?", Ginny asked her.

"You know what I mean. Ron told me that Malfoy said something about a bet between you two. And you seem friendlier to him than normal", Hermione said.

"I'm not friendly with Malfoy and we never had a bet", Ginny lied.

"Ginny, every time you fight the hostility that used to be between you two is gone", Hermione said, "and several other people on the quidditch team heard Malfoy say something about a bet to".

Ginny suddenly was staring at the food on her plate, trying to think up a quick response. Luckily, she didn't need to, because at that moment dinner ended. Ginny quickly got up from her seat and followed Pansy out of the Great Hall.

"I want to know everything", Pansy said has soon has they were outside the Great Hall.

"Calm down Pansy its not really very exciting", Ginny said to her friend.

"Don't be such a spoil sport", Pansy said, "just tell me what you two talked about".

Knowing that Pansy would never let up if she didn't tell her, Ginny told her everything that had transpired between her and Draco. Pansy had a big grin on her face by the time that Ginny was done talking. _"So she's going out with him on Saturday huh?"._

Pansy grabbed Ginny's hand and started to drag her to the Slytherin Common Room. Realizing where Pansy was taking her, Ginny yanked her hand free.

"Pansy, why are you taking me to your room?", Ginny asked her friend.

"Come on. We have to get you ready for your date", Pansy said grabbing her hand again.

"But its not until this weekend! I have a week to be ready!", Ginny exclaimed.

"Exactly. You want to look good for Draco don't you?"

"No! You and I both know that the only reason I'm with him is because I lost a bet, not because I'm some girl who wants to say that they slept with the Slytherin Sex God!", Ginny practically yelled at her.

"Still you want to look good don't you?", Pansy said.

Ginny put on a stubborn expression and crossed her arms.

"You already gave me half your wardrobe what else could you possibly do?", Ginny asked.

Ginny suddenly noticed the glint in Pansy's eyes. It was mischievous and disturbingly reminded her of Fred and George. _"What is she up to?",_ Ginny thought to herself.

---- ---- ---- ----

Draco sat in the room he shared with Blaise. He was excited about the first Hogsmede weekend, and his date with Ginny. He couldn't wait to piss off the Dream Team, along with the rest of the good little Gryffindors. Strangely, he also felt himself _wanting_ to date Ginny.

"You're one lucky son of a bitch Malfoy", Blaise said to his friend, "every sixth and seventh year in Hogwarts would kill to be with Ginny even if it was just a joke".

"Well good for them then. Maybe they can have her when I'm done with her in November", Draco said.

"That means you're taking her to the Halloween Dance then?", Blaise asked him.

"What dance?", Draco asked suddenly curious.

"Guess you didn't get the message then. It was posted in the Common Room. Instead of the Halloween Feast they're having a party", Blaise explained, "costumes are optional but everyone will probably have one".

"Well I guess taking Ginny is better than taking some dim wit from Slytherin", Draco said.

Blaise laughed and Draco both laughed.

"Speaking of dates who was that Ravenclaw you were talking about?", Draco asked.

"Some fifth year that you wouldn't know", Blaise said quickly.

"Oh, come on Blaise. At least give me a name"

"Nope", Blaise said shaking his head.

"Am I going to have to find out the hard way then?", Draco asked.

"You betcha"

---- ---- ---- ----

Back in Pansy's room, Pansy had Ginny try on every piece of clothing she had. By the time she was done it was way past curfew.

"Pansy do you know how long I've been here! Ron is going to freak out when I get back to the Common Room and its past midnight!", Ginny said freaking out.

"Don't yell and didn't we talk about not letting your brother run your life?"

Ginny ignored the comment and headed for the door. Pansy stopped her.

"Don't. Knowing you you'll probably get caught and then get detention. You should stay here for tonight", Pansy said.

"Are you mad! I can't spend the night here!", Ginny said.

"Just wake up early and get back to your Common room before anybody notices", Pansy told her, "believe me, everybody here sleeps late".

Not wanting to argue anymore, Ginny finally relented and opted to spend the night in the Slytherin Common Room**  
**

* * *

**That was chapter six for you. Between know and August 29****th****, don't expect any more updates. I will be gone for the week and will not have access to the internet or a computer. I will try to update has soon has I can when I get back.**

**Dark Mastermind**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people, I'm back from Boy Scout Camp. I think I accidentally told you I wouldn't be back until August, well I was wrong. While I was at camp I brought along a notebook and wrote this chapter. Hope you like it. After this I might be able to write another chapter. Right now I'm at my cousins house and I don't know if I'll be able to update while I'm here. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

When Ginny woke up the next morning she was startled to find herself in the Slytherin Girls Dormitories with Pansy standing over her.

"Good you're awake", she said, "you're lucky I didn't have to wake you".

"I'm an early riser", Ginny said yawning.

Ginny got out of Pansy's bed, still wearing her clothes from yesterday. Has she headed for the door Pansy bid her goodbye and warned her to be quiet. Ginny stealthily made her way through the Slytherin Common Room, trying not to wake them. Upon finding the sleeping form of Theodore Nott on a couch, Ginny almost screamed in surprise. Cautiously, Ginny poked Nott a few times. When he didn't budge she quickly exited the common room.

"_Pansy was right. Slytherins do enjoy their sleep", _she thought to herself.

She practically ran back to Gryffindor tower praying that she wasn't caught. Luckily, she wasn't, even luckier, everyone in the tower was still asleep. Quietly, she nuck into her room hoping she wouldn't wake Hermione. Ginny quickly changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.

That was how Hermione found her an hour later when she woke up. _"Where was she last night?", _she wondered. Hermione gently nudged Ginny awake.

"Go away", muttered Ginny.

"Gin I know you were out last night", Hermione said, "Come on Gin, I know you're not really asleep".

Not really wanting to fight, Ginny sat up and got out of bed.

"When did you get back?", Hermione asked her.

"About an hour ago", Ginny answered, "You're not going to tell Ron are you?"

Hermione didn't answer. Ginny started to get clothes out of her drawers.

"I'm going to go take a shower", Ginny said quickly.

Before Hermione could stop her, Ginny was gone.

---- ---- ---- ----

At breakfast that morning Draco watched the Gryffindor table. Ginny was distancing herself from the Dream Team. _"Looks like Big Brothers getting too nosy",_ he mused. Weasely got up followed by Potter and Granger, and from the look on his face, he wasn't happy. He started talking to Ginny and she said something back to him.

Their voices started getting louder and Draco could hear parts of their conversation. Things like "none of your business", or "fuck off Ron". Eventually Ginny got up and angrily stomped out of the Great Hall. Draco waited a few minutes to avoid suspicion then got up and left as well.

It wasn't hard to find Ginny. Draco found her in an empty classroom. She'd left the door open and was sitting in a chair. Her eyes were red and puffy, she'd been crying.

"Are you alright?", he asked her.

"I'm fine", she said looking at the floor, "just pissed".

"Oh", Draco said, "care to talk about it?"

"Not to you", she snapped, "why is it that everyone has to be involved in my fucking life!"

She was on her feet now, her face right in front of his. He tried to back away but instead backed into a desk. Ginny was scary when she was angry, _"and attractive",_ Draco thought to himself.

"Everyone treats me like a child and I'm tired of it! I'm fifteen and I can't even talk to boys without my fucking brothers scaring them away! I'm always just thought of as the youngest Weasely and nobody takes me seriously!"

Before she could say anything else she had collapsed baack into her chair. Her head was in her hands and Draco could hear her sobbing. He knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not just the youngest Weasely", he said to her, "you're much more than that".

---- ---- ---- ----

Ginny sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts, not really paying attention to the class. She was thinking about the way everyone treated her, specifically Ron, Harry and Hermione. She wanted to show them that she'd grown up and wasn't the little girl with a childhood crush on Harry Potter. Ginny glanced next to her at Draco.

Suddenly an idea came to her. She didn't like it, but it would make her month with Draco more enjoyable. After class was over Ginny was about to leave when she was stopped.

"Miss Weasely if you would just stay a minute", Narcissa said.

"I'll catch you later", Pansy said to her beore heading out of the classroom.

When the classroom was empty Ginny sat down and Narcissa pulled up a chair. Ginny had no idea what she wanted to talk about but she was glad to.

"So how's it going?", she asked casually.

"Good", Ginny replied.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No", Ginny said somewhat hesitantly, "why?"

"Well for one you ran out of the Great Hall about to cry after arguing with your brother", Narcissa replied.

Narcissa Malfoy had a way of talking to someone about their problems and making them feel better while doing it. Since their first talk she had met with her regularly. Ginny considered her to be a second mother.

"Oh that", Ginny said, "Just Ron being overprotective again".

"It must be nice having brothers who care about you", Narcissa said.

"That's what you think", Ginny said, "I have too many and they have to know everything that goes on in my life".

Narcissa chuckled.

"My mother was sometimes like that. She had to make sure I was behaving the way a proper lady and a Black should behave", Narcissa remembered, "She'd get angry every time my sister told her I associated with the wrong sort".

Ginny knew exactly what Narcissa meant by the 'wrong sort', and laughed to herself wondering what she'd do if she found her daughter associating with her.

"Sounds like Ron. Everytime he sees me with Pansy or Blaise he gets really angry", Ginny said, "he thinks you and Draco are spies for Voldemort"

"There was a time, where he may have been right", Narcissa replied.

Narcissa seemed to be remembering something from the past. An uncomfortable silence fell between the two suddenly.

"You should go", Narcissa said quietly.

Nodding her head, Ginny got up to leave.

"See you later", Ginny said.

Ginny left the classroom, leaving her friend and teacher behind.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but its all I could come up with. Anyway, I'll try to have the next chapter up as much as possible. At the latest it will be up sometime next week. Please review.**

**Dark Mastermind**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long update. I got back from my cousins and my internet was down for a few days and then school started. Its been a little crazy. Anyway, I managed to write the next chapter. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

It was Saturday, the day of Draco's date with Ginny. Draco sat in the garden, waiting for Ginny to get there. He had arrived there twenty minutes early, so he could get his head straight. He wouldn't admit it, but he was _very_, nervous about the date. _"You're not nervous, you're just excited to see how everyone will react",_ Draco kept telling himself.

Finally, after twenty agonizing minutes Ginny showed up. She was wearing a black tanktop that showed off much of her chest, and a white jacket that was zipped up to just below her breasts. On her legs she wore tight fitting black jeans. Her golden red hair had been pulled back into a pony tail with strands hanging on the sides of her face.

Draco had to restrain himself from taking her right then and there. He didn't even realize how long he had been standing there just staring at her until Ginny spoke.

"You can stop staring now", Ginny said bringing him back to reality.

"Nice outfit", he said before he could stop himself.

"Thank Pansy for it", Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"_I'll have to remind myself to do that",_ he thought to himself has the two left the garden together.

When they got to Hogsmede they found it overrun with Hogwarts Students. Draco and Ginny received confused glances from students who saw the two together, but they were ignored.

"So is there anywhere you want to go?", Draco asked Ginny.

Ginny thought for a moment before replying, "Honeydukes".

The two made their way to Honeydukes where they found the Golden Trio just exiting the shop. _"Great, now I don't have to look for them", _Draco thought to himself. He slid his arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her to him causing her to yelp in surprise. _"This oughtta get their attention", _Draco thought to himself smirking.

"MALFOY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!", Ron yelled angrily.

"I'm just taking a stroll with my date Weasely", Draco replied calmly, doing his best not to laugh at the shocked expressions on the Trio's faces.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't see Parkinson anywhere!", Ron yelled his face turning has red has his hair.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Weasely", Draco said smirking, "your precious little sister's become my new girl".

Ron looked has if he was about to explode. Hermione looked shocked and was busy trying to restrain Ron. The expression on Harry's face was a mix between anger, hurt, and shock. _"Oh God this is priceless. I wish that Creevey bloke was here. I'd pay him fifty galleons for picture of this", _Draco thought to himself.

"Ginny come on. We're taking you away from this scum", Ron said attempting to grab her hand and pull her away.

What happened next surprised the Golden Trio even further, as well as Draco. Ginny yanked her hand away from Ron angrily.

"Ginny what's the matter with you? You can't actually _want_ to stay with him"

"Maybe I do", Ginny snapped at her older brother.

---- ---- ---- ----

Ginny was enjoying this more than she thought she would. She was still kind of mad about losing a bet to Draco but she had no problem about getting back at her three so called friends.

"Why don't you three just leave us alone!", Ginny yelled at them.

"How can we leave you alone when you're with Malfoy of all people!", Harry asked her, "he's probably just using you to get revenge on me for putting his Death Eater father in prison!"

"Or maybe he decided he liked me and asked me out on a date! Did that ever occur to you?", Ginny yelled.

Not waiting for a reply Ginny took Draco's arm and turned to leave. _"I think I'll just give them something to think about",_ Ginny thought to herself feeling a smirk forming on her face. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed his lips. It was a quick kiss, nothing too passionate, but Ron's temper exploded when it happened.

Before Harry or Hermione could restrain him Ron had lunged at Draco. Luckily for him his reflexes were faster than Ron. Draco easily sidestepped Ron and put a full body bind on him. Draco took Ginny's hand and lead her back to Hogwarts.

Once they were back walking through the school halls they both instantly broke out laughing.

"Oh God, the expression on their faces was priceless", Draco said.

"I know. Ron looked like someone painted his entire face red", Ginny said laughing.

Draco glared at her.

"What?"

"You're not supposed to be enjoying this Weasely", Draco said to her, "you lost remember? This is supposed to be hell for you not enjoyment".

"I know", Ginny said grinning up at him, "but who says I can't use it to my advantage?"

"Using your loss to your advantage? That's very Slytherin of you. It's a wonder you and I aren't in the same house Weasely"

"I almost was", Ginny said.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "what went wrong?"

"I got scared of how my family would react and asked to be put into Gryffindor", Ginny replied.

Draco shook his head. "Christ Weasely. You let your family control you too much".

"I don't let _anyone_ control me", she snapped back at him.

"You go ahead and think that. See you later Weasely", Draco said walking off down the corridor.

---- ---- ---- ----

Ginny made her way through the Slytherin Common Room. The Slytherins by now were used to her presence and pretty much ignored her has she made her way to Pansy's room. Pansy had demanded that Ginny tell her everything about the 'date' and Ginny knew the futility of refusing. Ginny opened the door to Pansy's room and found her sitting on her bed with a pile of books around her.

"How'd it go?", Pansy asked excitedly forgetting all about the transfiguration homework she'd been doing.

"Do you want to short version or the long version?", Ginny asked sitting down.

"The long version of course", Pansy said.

Reluctantly, Ginny told Pansy what had transpired in Hogsmede. When she was done Pansy's eyes were as wide has bowling balls.

"You kissed him!?", Pansy said, "how was it?"

"I only did it to piss off Ron and you know it", Ginny said glaring at Pansy.

"You keep telling yourself that Gin", Pansy said giggling, "You wouldn't have kissed him if you weren't attracted to him"

"I DO NOT LIKE DRACO MALFOY!", Ginny yelled at Pansy.

Pansy didn't seem to hear her.

"I can see it now. The Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess", Pansy said.

"Pansy I'm warning you", Ginny growled in a low voice.

"Calm down I'm just playing", Pansy said.

Ginny would've believed her, had it not been for the glint of mischief in her friends eyes. Growing up with brothers like Fred and George had taught her that a look like that meant mischief. Suddenly she was very suspicious of Pansy and she was sure it showed on her face.

"Pansy what are you up to?"

"What makes you think I'm up to something Ginny?"

"Never mind", Ginny said suddenly wanting to change the subject, "say do you know who Blaise is sneaking off to meet?"

That got her attention. "No! But I know its someone in Ravenclaw……."

Ginny released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Ginny had become very touchy about Draco Malfoy whenever she talked to Pansy. Ever since she found out about the bet Pansy had been nagging her about Draco. _"Probably because she wants us to stop trying to kill each other", _Ginny thought to herself.

---- ---- ---- ----

Draco flew through the air on his broomstick. He loved to fly. It helped him clear his thoughts. Right now his thoughts were on a certain redhead. She had kissed him. That was something that caught him completely by surprise. He had known that Ginny had a fiery attitude, that temper of hers gave that away. But still, he never expected her to do something so unexpected.

Besides, the kiss had been so quick it had barely registered in his brain. But still, he couldn't get it out of his mind. _"Damn that girl",_ Draco thought to himself. It was bad enough that he already found her attractive. _"The way Pansy's got her dressing its not hard to notice", _he mused to himself.

Sighing, Draco landed and headed to the locker rooms. After showering and making his way back to the castle, he decided to head for the Slytherin Common Room.

When he got there he was just in time to see Ginny leaving. Blaise had given her the password and none of the other Slytherins seemed to really care.

"You know Weasely if you want to get in my bedroom you'll have to get in line. You see I'm quite popular with ladies", he said plastering his smirk on his face.

"Someone's delusional", Ginny said back to him.

"You know for my girlfriend you're not very nice to me", Draco said to her.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, "oh please Malfoy. We both know that after this month is over we'll both go back to being sworn enemies"

"Or maybe you'll fall madly in love with me", Draco said a playful expression suddenly appearing on his face.

"See what I mean about delusional. Seriously Malfoy I think you should get help before you wind up in a loony bin", Ginny said to him.

"Or maybe I'm not so delusional", Malfoy said his tone changing.

---- ---- ---- ----

Suddenly Ginny was pinned against the wall. She could feel Draco's breath on her neck and it made her shiver. She tried to resist her bodies urges but she didn't have the willpower to do so. No boy she had ever been with had ever made her feel like this. She could feel his hands running down her thigh.

"You know you can't resist my charm Ginny", he said bringing his face close to hers……**  
**

* * *

**I think I'll just end this with a little cliffhanger. I know, I'm evil. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up by next weekend or sometime next week. I'm also thinking of starting up another DracoxGinny fic so look out for that.**

**Dark Mastermind**


	9. Authors Note

**Before you get too excited this isn't a chapter update. I'm just posting this to let you know that I just uploaded my new story. Its called There To Comfort Him, its another Draco and Ginny fic. I'm not going to tell you what its about but I can guarantee you'll like it. Like I said I just uploaded it, so go and check it out and leave some reviews for your favorite author.**

**Dark Mastermind**


	10. Chapter 9

**Wow, I didn't expect to get this chapter done so soon. For all of you who read the first chapter of There to Comfort Him you can expect the next update some time this week. And I know I'm evil for not posting a _real_ chapter but hey, it gets my stories attention. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 9 and for those of you who haven't checked it out, my new story is called There To Comfort Him.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Ginny waited to feel Draco's lips on hers, but it never happened. Ginny opened her eyes not realizing she had closed them. She let out a breath that she suddenly realized that she had been holding and looked at Draco's smirking face. She had forgotten he could have that effect on her. After there little meeting in the hallway that one time they hadn't been that 'close'.

"Now unless I'm delusional Weasely", Draco said, "you enjoyed that".

Ginny shot him an angry glare and refused to answer.

"What's the matter. Angry that I didn't go further?", he asked sneering.

"Shut up Malfoy", Ginny spat at him.

"Ok. But before I leave you alone I want you to know that we're having a little meeting in the Room of Requirement tonight", he told her, "be there at 10"

And with that, Draco Malfoy left Ginny standing in the corridor has he entered the Slytherin Common Room. Blaise wasn't there so he decided to head up to Pansy's room. _"This probably isn't a very good idea",_ Draco thought to himself, _"she'll probably demand to know everything about what happened even though Ginny already told her most likely"._

Draco didn't bother knocking on Pansy's door, he just entered. Pansy had just gotten out of the shower and was in nothing but a towel. Upon seeing Draco in her room uninvited she let out a loud shriek before running back into the bathroom that was in her room.

Draco chuckled to himself and sat down on her bed. A few minutes later Pansy came out dressed and looking very angry at him.

"What the hell's your problem Draco! Have you ever heard of knocking on the fucking door before you barged in?!", Pansy yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Pansy I violated your privacy and should be burned at the steak for it will you forgive me?", Draco said mockingly.

Pansy slapped him on the side of the head.

"Next time knock. And no, I won't forgive you", Pansy said crossing her arms.

"I'm assuming that means my sorry excuse for an apology is accepted", Draco said grinning.

"The only way you're getting off the hook", Pansy said, "is if you tell me how you're date went".

The angry expression was still plastered on her face, but that familiar glint of mischief in her eyes that Draco had learned to look for was practically gleaming. Draco shook his head and looked up at her.

"Pansy you have got to be the most manipulative little witch in Slytherin", Draco said to her.

"I know", Pansy said sitting down on the bed next to him, "which is why you are going to tell my everything".

Knowing that if he didn't he wouldn't make it out of the room alive, Draco relented. Pansy's reaction wasn't anywhere near has excited has he'd expected thus confirming his suspicions that Ginny and Pansy had talked about their date before he got there. When he was done Pansy had a grin on her face that literally spread from ear to ear.

---- ---- ---- ----

Ginny entered the Gryffindor Common room, hoping to God that the three people she least wanted to see weren't there. She wasn't so lucky. _"Well I was going to have to face them eventually. No time like the present", _she thought to bracing herself for one of her brothers outbursts.

"Ginny Weasely", he started looking has if he had been holding his anger in and was now about to explode, "where in the hell have you been?"

"With Pansy in the Slytherin Common Room", she replied calmly.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING THERE!?", Ron roared angrily.

The few students that hadn't cleared out when they sensed a Weasely family feud now darted towards either the dormitories or the portrait hole for fear of being on the receiving end of a hex.

"I was visiting a friend Ron", Ginny said now somewhat agitated.

"In another House's Common Room?", Harry asked suspicion in his voice.

"Shut up Harry. At least I didn't go to shag Mandy Crawford", Ginny spat at him.

Hermione looked questioningly at Harry whose cheeks instantly began to redden.

"She was really nice, and it was only that one time—", Harry stuttered before Ron interrupted him.

"So what? Mandy Crawfords a Hufflepuff, NOT A DEATH EATING SLYTHERIN!", Ron yelled.

Now Ginny was angry. She hated how they all seemed to think that Slytherin equaled Death Eater or Dark Wizard. They had no idea how wrong they were. Sure a few Slytherins probably did support the Dark Lord but that didn't mean they were Death Eaters. And the few that were didn't go around advertising it.

"Ron how many times do I have to tell you? Pansy, Blaise and Draco are not Death Eaters!", Ginny said angrily.

"Ginny that's very unlikely. Remember the Parkinsons and the Malfoys have always been supporters of You-Know-Who and Lucious Malfoy is practically his second in command", Hermione said has if it was something she had read in a book.

"Hermione, Pansy and Draco are not their parents! Sure, Draco's a prick but you have no idea what he's had to endure because of his father", Ginny yelled her temper rising.

"That's it I'm owling Mom", Ron said storming up to the boys dormitories.

Harry and Hermione stayed in the Common Room with Ginny. Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"Gin, whatever Malfoy's told you is probably a lie. He probably just wants to use you to get close to me or get into your pants or something", he said has if explaining something to a child.

Ginny shook off his hand angrily.

"Leave me alone Harry", Ginny said in a low voice only reserved for when she was _really _angry.

"Ginny just calm down and think clearly", Hermione said, "it's Draco Malfoy. His father is the reason for what happened to you—"

"Hermione haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying?! Draco Malfoy is _not_ his father!", Ginny screamed at her. "If you anything about the _real_ Draco Malfoy you wouldn't even say that!".

"Then tell us Ginny", Ron said from the top of the stairs, "tell us about the so called real Draco Malfoy".

Ginny looked at her brother angrily. She couldn't recall ever being so angry in her life. She wasn't sure how she was able to keep herself from killing her brother in a very painful way.

"It's not my place to say. Why don't you ask him yourself", she said trying to keep her composure.

"You know Ginny", Ron snapped venom in his voice, "since you're so friendly with the Slytherins why don't you go off and join them?"

The look that Ginny gave her brother was full of anger that was barely controllable.

"You know what Ron", Ginny said coldly, "maybe I will".

Before anybody could stop her, Ginny stormed furious out of the Common Room. She slammed the portrait shut so hard that it fell to the floor.

---- ---- ---- ----

Draco waited up in the Astronomy Tower for his date. It was twenty after ten and Draco was pretty sure that Ginny wasn't going to show up. Slightly frustrated, Draco made his way down from the Astronomy Tower. Deciding he didn't want to go back to the Common Room he decided to pay a visit to his mother.

Actually taking the time to knock this time, Draco waited for his mother to answer the door. When she did Draco almost wished she hadn't. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that hung over her shoulder, and even though her robe was pulled closed around her, Draco could still barely see some of the scars. Draco's eyes gazed at the scar.

"Draco what is it?", his mother asked him snapping his attention away from what she knew he was staring at.

"Nothing", he said, "I just wanted to talk to someone"

"Well don't just stand there then", Narcissa said stepping aside to let her son in.

Draco entered his mother quarters. From the looks of things she was just about ready to go to bed. Now Draco felt bad for interrupting her.

"I'm sorry Mother I should let you sleep", Draco said turning to leave.

"No, it's alright", Narcissa said putting her hands on her sons shoulders, "I always have time for my son".

Draco smiled at his mother. He sat down in a chair and stared at his mothers wrist where under her sleeve that hideous scar was barely visible.

"Why did you stay with him?", he asked her, "why didn't you just leave?"

Narcissa sighed and moved towards her son wrapping her arms around him.

"It wouldn't of done any good. Your father has a lot of power and if I left him he could make life very hard for me", Narcissa explained, "besides, I would never be able to forgive myself if I left you with that monster".

At the mention of Lucious has his father Draco shuddered. He hated to think of himself in any way shape or form has related to Lucious Malfoy.

"But you could've taken me with you and gone into hiding", Draco argued.

"Your father would've tracked me down eventually. And if I had taken you from him he would've been more angry than you've ever seen him", Narcissa said, "also, when you were young you loved your father. I couldn't bare to take you away from him".

Draco sighed and hugged his mother. Deciding that he had better get to the Common Room and get to bed, he kissed her goodnight and left.

---- ---- ---- ----

The next morning at breakfast Draco didn't see Ginny at the Gryffindor table. Even though he didn't really take their relationship seriously he was going to give her a hard time about not showing up the previous night. _"Now if she'd just show up to breakfast",_ he thought to himself, _"come to think of it, where the hell is Pansy?". _Deciding not to talk to himself during breakfast he turned to Blaise.

"So Blaise, whose this mystery girl you're seeing? Word on the street is it's a Ravenclaw. Care to comment?"

"Sorry Draco but that's my secret", Blaise replied grinning.

"What's the matter Blaise is she a first year?", Draco asked jokingly.

"I'm a playboy not a child molestor", Blaise said, "and for that I'm taking a piece of bacon".

Draco ignored this and scanned the Ravenclaw table. The only girls of interest were Cho Chang, and a few rather attractive sixth and seventh years, as well as one that nobody would date.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Draco turned to see who had entered. Pansy was heading over to him. He caught a glimpse of red hair as well and turned back to his plate grinning. _"About time she showed up. Breakfast is almost over", _he mused. However, his thoughts were interrupted when the next glimpse of red hair was in her peripheral vision. Draco turned to ask her why she wasn't over sitting with the Gryffindors when his eyes actually looked at her. Instead of her usual Gryffindor robes, they were colored silver and green. The color of Slytherin.

* * *

**Yippee another cliffhanger. I know I'm evil but anyway, you know the drill. You read, you like, you really like it, and then you press the magic button that says review. **

**Dark Mastermind**


	11. Chapter 10

**Well here's the next chapter. For those reading There To Comfort Him expect the next chapter pretty soon. If you're not reading it then go read it, you'll like it. Oh, and by the way, has anybody ever heard of a Spike Lee film called Clockers? If you haven't seen it then I highly reccomend it.Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10 

Pansy's head shot up when Ginny slammed open the door, knocking it off its hinges. Pansy took one look at the angry expression on her face and instantly backed has far away as possible.

"Wow Ginny", Pansy said, "you look really angry".

"Really now? I was going for FURIOUS!"

Pansy suddenly wished that she had paid attention when shield charms were being discussed in DADA. She cautiously tried to calm Ginny down but before she could Ginny already started talking.

"I'm tired of them Pansy. I really am", Ginny said calming down somewhat but she was still angry.

"Tired of who?", Pansy asked cautiously moving closer to where Ginny sat on her bed.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione. Gryffindor, everybody basically"

Pansy raised an eyebrow, "what's wrong with Gryffindor?"

"Everything!", Ginny yelled suddenly, "they're too good for their own good and I can't stand them! At first I would just deal with it and basically ignore everyone but now nobody leaves me alone! My brother and the rest of the Dream Team are always breathing down my neck! Everyone else either ignores me or is trying to get into my pants and I'm sick of it!"

"_Something tells me that Ginny's gone off the deep end",_ Pansy thought to herself.

"Pansy", she said her voice finally close to something that could be called calm, "do you think I could join your house?"

"_Yup. Ginny's gone bonkers",_ Pansy thought.

"Um…I don't know Ginny I guess you'd have to talk to Dumbledore", Pansy said hoping that Ginny didn't do what she thought she was about to do.

"Then let's go", Ginny said grabbing Pansy's hand.

"No! Wait, stop! Ginny!"

Pansy yelled all the way to Dumbledore's office has Ginny dragged her along. When they came to the stone gargoyle Ginny stopped, and a thought suddenly occurred to her. _"What's the password?",_ she thought to herself.

"Well now what?", Pansy asked her friend.

"I don't know the password"

"_Well that saved me a lot of trouble",_ Pansy thought to herself turning to leave.

Has soon has she tried to walk away Ginny grabbed her.

"Oh no, you're not off the hook that easily", Ginny said.

Before either of them could do anything however, the stone Gargoyle stepped aside revealing the Headmaster coming down the staircase. That mysterious twinkle was in his eye has if he had been expecting visitors.

"Good evening Mrs. Weasely, Mrs. Parkinson", Professor Dumbledore said to them, "did you want to see me?"

The next thing Pansy and Ginny knew they were up in Dumbledore's office and Ginny was explaining to him why she wanted to switch houses. When she was done Dumbledore had a very serious expression on his face but that mysterious twinkle was still present.

"Miss Weasely, are you absolutely certain you wish to switch Houses?", the Headmaster asked.

"Yes", Ginny replied.

"I take it Miss Parkinson has talked to you about this?", he asked.

Ginny looked at Pansy and replied, "yes she has"

"And what do you think Miss Parkinson?"

"I think that Ginny should make up with her brother and her house", Pansy said noticing the glint of anger in her eye, "but whatever Ginny wants to do is up to her"

Dumbledore nodded his head and stood.

"Well then, if this is what Miss Weasely wants it is not up for us to decide", he said.

Dumbledore walked over to one of the many shelves and picked up the sorting hat.

"Miss Weasely if you please", he said placing the hat on her head.

"_I seem to remember placing you in Gryffindor six years ago Miss Weasely",_ the sorting hat said to her.

"_Well has you can see it didn't work out",_ Ginny responded in her head aware that Pansy and Dumbledore could hear everything the hat was saying.

"_I seem to remember you asking to be put into Gryffindor when I told you what house would be best suited for you",_ the hat responded.

"_And I remember being scared of what my family would do if they found out I was put in Slytherin",_ Ginny responded.

"_Ah still haven't lost that fire have you", _the hat replied chuckling, _"now let's see…not much has changed with you Ginny Weasely. You've grown older and some of your ideals have changed, but I was wrong to put in Gryffindor. No, for you the correct house has always been SLYTHERIN!"_

---- ---- ---- ----

Ginny tried to ignore the fact that the entire Great Hall had gone completely silent, except for whispers coming from everywhere. Ginny casually began eating her breakfast trying to pretend that nothing was happening.

"I told you this was a bad idea", Pansy whispered into her ear.

"Shut up"

"Just remember that after you get killed by your brother and the rest of your former house that it was your idea", Pansy said smiling sarcastically.

"Pansy I mean it"

"And speaking of which here comes the Trio now", Pansy said.

"I'll bet Ron looks furious", Ginny replied grinning.

"Um, yeah", Pansy said standing, "has much as I like being your friend Ginny, my self-preservationist side always prevails so I'll just leave you to suffer your terrible fate that awaits you"

Pansy tried to leave but Ginny pulled her back down.

"I don't think so Pansy", Ginny said, "if I go down you're coming with me".

By now the Dream Team had reached the Slytherin table, and Ginny felt their shadow's over her. Somehow Ginny was able to remain perfectly calm, although Pansy was about as nervous has anybody had ever seen her.

"Ginny what the hell do you think you're doing?", Ron hissed furiously at her, "do you even realize what you've done? You've fucking joined the Slytherins!"

"I realized that Ron", Ginny said, "if I want to switch houses it's not that big a deal"

"YES IT IS!", Ron yelled, "It is a big deal when you fucking turn your back on your friends and join the fucking Slytherins!"

"Ron maybe you should calm down", Hermione said putting a cautious hand on Ron's shoulder, "people are starting to stare"

"Let them", Ron snarled at her, "you do know that Mum will hear about this?"

"And I don't care", Ginny said finally turning to look at him.

"Come on Ginny", Harry said offering her his hand, "come back to Gryffindor where you belong"

"I never belonged there", Ginny said to him, "I've always belonged here, in Slytherin".

"Who on Earth told you that load of bullshit?", Ron asked her angrily.

"The sorting hat", Ginny replied has if it were obvious, "he told me six years ago and he told me again last night".

By now Professor McGonogall and Professor Snape were making their way over and Ron started to back off.

"Mr. Weasely, would you please be as so kind has to return to your seat", Professor Snape said coldly.

"You two Mrs. Granger, Mr. Potter", McGonogall said.

Ron and Hermione headed back over to the Gryffindor table. Harry stayed behind and glared at Draco, who had been watching the exchange with amusement. Harry leaned in close to Draco and said in a low angry voice,

"whatever you did to Ginny I am going to find out, and then I'm going to make sure you go into Azkaban just like your father".

Draco's eyes narrowed to slits at the mention of his father, "never mention my father"

---- ---- ---- ----

The rest of the day went on without anything exciting happening. Ginny stayed close to Draco, Pansy, and Blaise and tried to avoid the Gryffindors has much as possible. All day she received angry glares from her former housemates, and an occasional shove when walking down a corridor. Not that she cared.

She didn't even know who half the Gryffindors were anyway. The only ones she really knew were Harry Ron, and Hermione, along with Neville, Colin and a few others. In Slytherin she felt so much more at home.

Ginny sat in DADA listening to Narcissa's lecture on curses that could kill you. Has the class ended Ginny got up to leave.

"Mrs. Weasely, if I may have a word before you leave", Narcissa said to her.

Ginny stopped and turned back around, "sure", she said.

Has the rest of the students left the classroom, leaving Ginny and Narcissa alone together, Ginny sat down in an empty desk.

"That was a bold move you pulled", Narcissa started.

"Oh no", Ginny said, "not you to".

"Ginny I'm not going to yell at you. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing", Narcissa said to her in a concerned voice.

"I know what I'm doing", Ginny said.

"Ginny", Naricssa said sitting down next to her, "why did you decide to change houses?"

Ginny looked away from her teacher for a moment before talking.

"I switched houses because I didn't feel fully accepted in Gryffindor", Ginny said, "I didn't know anybody except for my brothers and their friends and the only reason I was placed in Gryffindor was because I asked the hat to. And that was just because I was too scared to let my family know that I'd been sorted into Slytherin".

Ginny sighed and put her head in her hands. She felt Narcissa's comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You know that they're eventually going to find out right?", Narcissa told her.

"I know. Ron's probably already sent the letter", Ginny said.

It suddenly occurred to her how angry her parents would be when they got the letter. Her mother would probably start crying for hours, wondering what she did wrong. She loved her family, and couldn't bear to be ostracized from them like she knew she would be.

"Ginny", Narcissa said, "are you really worried about what your family will think?"

"Yes", she said feeling her eyes water up.

"Ginny you don't need to worry about what they'll think. Your family loves you, and you're lucky to come from a family that cares that much. I envy you"

---- ---- ---- ----

When Ginny got back to the room that she shared with Pansy there was a familiar owl sitting on the desk. Ginny dreaded what news the owl would bring.

* * *

Wow I'm really on a role with these cliffhangers. You probably hate me for this but I don't really care, it keeps you interested and keeps you reviewing. Speaking of which, see the magic button? Press it! 

**Dark Mastermind**


	12. Chapter 11

**It seems like forever since I've updated this story. Anyway, here's chapter eleven for your enjoyment. Again thanks to all the people who reviewed and give me something to look forward to other than the update of the stories on my alert list. Let's see if I can get more than ten reviews on this chapter. Have fun reading. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Slowly, Ginny picked up the first of the two letters. The first one was a howler, _"probably about being friends with Slytherins",_ Ginny thought to herself glumly. Before she could open it, it jumped from her hand and her mothers angry voice suddenly filled the room.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASELY!", her mother's voice bellowed, "FRATERNIZING WITH THE PARKINSONS AND THE MALFOYS? HOW COULD YOU?! AND THE ZABINI'S ARE NO BETTER! THE PARKINSONS AND MALFOYS ARE TWO OF THE DARK LORDS BIGGEST SUPPORTERS AND SHOULD BOTH BE IN AZKABAN! I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU YOUNG LADY! IF YOU DON'T STOP SEEING THEM YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE FAR WORSE THAN ANYTHING I'VE EVER DONE TO FRED AND GEORGE!"

At the end of her mothers rant the howler burst into flame. Ginny sighed, knowing that the second letter would be much worse. Not because of her mothers anger, but her disappointment. _"Brace yourself",_ Ginny thought to herself, _"here it goes"._

The second letter wasn't a howler, but a normal letter. With trembling hands, Ginny opened the letter, and began to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Your brother has informed me that you have switched houses. I honestly don't know what to say. I never thought that one of my children would be sorted into Slytherin, much less want to. I can't possibly tell you how disappointed I am in you. I know that not all of Slytherin may be bad, but the Malfoy's and the Parkinsons are. Do you have any idea how terrible those families are Ginny?I can't believe that you would willingly associate yourself with them let alone their children. I'm not sure if I can ever forgive you Ginny, knowing that you've thrown yourself in with the worst possible people._

_Your Mother,_

_Molly Weasely_

Somehow Ginny managed to read through the entire letter. When she was done, tears were streaming down her eyes and she found herself crying. Crying because her mother had rejected her for her choice. She didn't even want to think of how the rest of her family would think of her after this. Earlier in the year she had been so excited because her entire family would be home for Christmas. Now she wasn't so sure she would be able to face them all.

That was how Pansy found her when she walked into their room. Ginny was lying on the bed crying. Pansy saw the letter lying on the floor and realization hit her. _"Her mother must've said something pretty bad",_ Pansy thought to herself, _"I should leave her alone"._ Silently closing the door, Pansy exited the room and headed back down to the common room.

Upon entering the Common Room she saw Blaise and Draco sitting in their usual spot on the couch and she went over to them. Upon seeing the somewhat distressed expression that was on her face Draco and Blaise stopped talking.

"What's wrong?", Blaise asked her.

"Nothing", Pansy said quickly, "just girl stuff"

Blaise gave her a look that said he didn't believe her. Before he could say anything about it Draco spoke up.

"In that case do you know where Ginny is?", Draco asked her, "I need to talk to her about our little agreement".

Suddenly an idea creeped into Pansy's head. _"I'm probably going to feel guilty about this later",_ she thought to herself, _"but those two really need to get together". _Pansy looked over from Blaise to Draco and gave her answer.

"She's in our room", Pansy replied, "remember to actually knock for once".

Draco grinned and got up to go to the room. Has soon has he was gone Pansy sat down next to Blaise and sighed bracing herself. Blaise didn't hesitate.

"What was really bothering you?", he asked her.

"If I tell you will you tell me who it is your sneaking off to see?"

"Nope", Blaise replied.

"Then you're not getting your answer", Pansy said to him.

"That's what you think", Blaise said an evil grin suddenly appearing on his face.

Blaise's held up his hands wiggling his fingers. Pansy's eyes widened in horror.

"I seem to remember you being very ticklish"

"Don't you dare"

---- ---- ---- ----

Draco made his way up to the room that Pansy and Ginny shared. Has usual he didn't bother knocking. Upon entering the room he was greeted by the sight of Ginny crying on the bed. Concern suddenly flooded through him and he walked over to the bed. He sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?", he asked her.

"What do you care Malfoy", Ginny snapped at him through her tears.

"Ginny you're obviously crying about something", Draco said to her, "I want to know if I can help".

"Well you can't", she said angrily jerking away from him, "so there".

Draco sighed. He hated it when a woman cried, and he'd seen it happen far too much for his taste.

"You know when Lucious beat my mother he'd just leave her lying on the floor. Just lying there bruised, and broken like a piece of garbage. I'd find her like that and she'd always be crying", Draco said, "and because of that I've always hated to see a woman cry"

Draco stopped and looked down at Ginny. She had stopped crying and was now listening to what he had to say.

"So will you tell me what's wrong?"

At this Ginny sat up with her back still turned to him. Sniffling and rubbing her eyes, Ginny bent down and picked up something on the floor. Turning on the bed to face him, Ginny showed him what it was. It was a letter.

"Ron wrote to my Mum and told him what was going on", Ginny said, "she wrote back".

"Oh", Draco said.

Ginny handed him the letter. Hesitantly, Draco took the letter and read it. After he was done, he put it down and looked at Ginny. She was looking down at her hands, and her eyes were watery, she was going to cry again. Without thinking, Draco pulled Ginny into his arms, and she let it all out.

Draco held Ginny has she cried. He held her until Pansy came and told her that it was time for dinner. He held her all through dinner until she stopped crying, and lay still in his arms. Draco stroked her hair, marveling at its uniqueness from her brothers.

"All my life", Ginny said, "my family has always been there for me. Sometimes they were there a little too much, but it was always nice knowing they loved me and were always looking out for me".

"And now", Ginny said sniffling, "they'll never love me again"

Ginny started to cry again, and Draco held her closer to him.

"That's not true", Draco said to her, "I've seen your family, and they're close. They'll never stop caring about you".

"You read the letter didn't you? My Mum already does"

Draco tilted Ginny's head up too look at him. _"Even with her face stained from tears and her eyes all puffy she's beautiful", _Draco thought to himself. Draco had always thought that Ginny was attractive, even more after she had started to fill out last year. But now, has he held her in his arms he realized how beautiful she really was.

"Ginny, your Mother will never stop caring about you, that's what mothers do. Besides, you'll always have people close to you that care about you", Draco said to her. "People like me".

Ginny and Draco stared at each other for a long moment. Ginny looked into his steel gray eyes and saw desire, and lust. Ginny's eyes mirrored Draco's. Before either of them knew what was happening, there heads were leaning towards each other. Draco's lips brushed against hers and he was kissing her, and she kissed him back.

Draco attempted to break the kiss but Ginny pulled him back to her. The kiss deepened at that point. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and put on of her hands on the back of his head, pulling him closer. Draco's nibble lightly on her bottom lip and her mouth opened and Draco slipped his tongue in. His arms lowered from their embrace and moved to her waist.

Ginny leaned back on the bed, pulling Draco on top of her. Draco's hand slid down her legs and found itself crawling back up her thigh under her skirt. Ginny moaned at his touch. Draco broke the kiss and proceeded to trail kisses down her neck.

"Draco", Ginny moaned his name, encouraging him more.

Draco kissed the spot where her neck met her shoulder and Ginny moaned loudly has he began to nibble and suck on that spot. At the same time it seemed to bring her back to reality.

"Draco", Ginny said has he nibbled on her neck, "we have to stop before we go too far".

Ginny heard him sigh in reluctance and he sat back up, although Ginny missed the feeling of his body against hers. Ginny sat up next to him and leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder. She smiled has he wrapped his arm around her.

"You know", Draco said, "when you lost that bet to me I didn't expect you to want something like this to happen"

Ginny chuckled and said, "and I didn't expect you to be such a good kisser"

"They don't call me Slytherin Sex God for nothing", Draco said smirking.

Ginny smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thanks", she said to him, "for what you did"

"It was nothing", Draco said to her, "I told you I can't stand to see a woman cry"

---- ---- ---- ----

The next morning when Ginny woke up to go down to breakfast she was met by Draco has she was about to leave the Common Room. Suddenly a pair of strong arms had pulled her into Draco's lap who was sitting comfortably on an armchair.

"You certainly know how to get a girls attention don't you?", Ginny said to him.

"I have my methods", he said to her.

"Well have you tried this one?", Ginny said leaning in to give him a tender kiss on the lips.

When they broke apart Ginny stood up to leave.

"Come on we have to go to breakfast", Ginny said.

"Just one thing first", Draco said to her grabbing her hand.

Ginny stopped and turned back around to face him. He had a serious expression on his face. Ginny crossed her arms and waited for him to tell her what it was.

"About our bet", Draco said, "I really didn't expect you to want to date me and that you only kissed me that one time in Hogsmede to piss of Potter and the Dream Team. But Now I have to know. Do you want a real relationship or are you just doing this to make Potter mad at you?"

Ginny thought about what Draco had just asked her. Did she really want a relationship with Draco Malfoy? Draco Malfoy, the boy who had tormented her since day 1. _"No, we got past that",_ Ginny reminded herself, _"we're friends now"._ It was also the same Draco Malfoy that her family hated simply because of his name and who his father was. Ginny believed that what Draco had told her about her family last night was true but could she really bear more anger from her family? Or was she just using him to get to Harry? After much thought, Ginny made her decision.

* * *

**I wonder what she'll do? Maybe she'll go running into the arms of...Crabbe! Don't worry I'm just joking...or am I? (evil laughter) Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I'll enjoy your reviews. And remember, we're seeing if I can get more than ten reviews.**

**Dark Mastermind**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the long update. I got a new computer and the weekend was really busy. But anyway, you gotta love windows vista. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter. I have some good news to, this doesn't end in a cliffhanger! More good news, I just saved a load of money on car insurance by NOT switching to Geico! I'm still evil though. You'll find that out if you didn't already. Now read.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Draco waited for Ginny to respond. From the expression on her face, she was in deep thought. Finally she took a deep breath, and locked her eyes with Draco's.

"Draco", she started, "I've thought about this and, well I just think that I need time to sort this all out in my head".

"Meaning?", Draco asked.

"Meaning that I need time", Ginny replied, "there's just so much I have going through my head right now and I need to be able to sort it out before I commit to a relationship"

Ginny cupped Draco's face in her hands and moved closer to him. She felt Draco's hands on her hips and Draco pulling her body against his.

"Draco", she said softly, "just give me some time"

"I understand", he replied.

"Good", Ginny said smiling. She kissed him softly on the lips and started to leave saying, "I don't want to miss breakfast".

In the Great Hall, Draco sat down next to Blaise, who was sitting away from Pansy. Draco noticed that he was staring at the Ravenclaw table, but before he could see at who Blaise had looked away. Draco smirked at the thought of Blaise of all people in a relationship that lasted for more than a night.

"Giving up one night stands are we?", Draco asked.

"Maybe", Blaise replied grinning slyly, "and what about you and Red?"

"Oh no you don't Blaise", Draco said, "I wanna know who this mystery girl is"

"You're not gonna find out", Blaise said taking a sip of his milk.

"That's what you think", Draco muttered under his breath turning his attention to his breakfast.

Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table discreetly. The death glares in their direction had died down some but they were still angry. The ones that didn't think Draco had corrupted Ginny or put her under some kind of enchantment thought she was a traitor and had joined the Death Eaters. _"Stupid house rivalry",_ Draco thought to himself.

The Golden Trio hadn't spoken so much as a word to Ginny, but had given plenty of angry shoves to Draco. _"Of course",_ Draco mused, _"my house and my family name do make me their enemy automatically"._ Draco hated that. He hated that just because his last name was Malfoy he was automatically thought of as the same evil bastard his father was. _"That man is no longer my father",_ Draco told himself.

At that moment there was a fluttering of wings in the Great Hall and the owls flew in. Draco paid no attention has he never got any mail. That is, until a jet black owl landed in front of him. Draco's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the letter it carried before anyone could notice. The letter, had the Malfoy seal on it. Draco's head shot over to the Staff table looking for his Mother to see if she had gotten one.

The look on her face confirmed Draco's worst fears: Lucious Malfoy was on the loose. Draco turned to Blaise, who had received the Daily Prophet in the mail.

"Hey Blaise", he asked trying to act calm, "what's in the news today?"

"The usual stuff mostly. Ministry screwing everything up pretending to do something regarding You-Know-Who", he replied.

"_Nothing about Azkaban. That means that the Ministry's trying to cover it up or nobody knows that Lucious isn't in his cell anymore",_ Draco thought to himself. Trying to look calm, Draco started to rise from his seat but was stopped by the stern voice of Professor McGonogall.

"Mr. Malfoy", she said, "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office after breakfast if you please"

"Sure thing Professor", Draco said back to her.

"_That old fool",_ Draco thought to himself not bothering to suppress a grin, _"he's already taking care of things"._ Draco sat back down and waited patiently for breakfast to end. Luckily he didn't have long to wait.

After breakfast ended Draco headed straight for Dumbledore's office. On the way he ran into his mother. When there was nobody around he could see the worried and scared expression on his face.

"Don't worry Mother", Draco said trying to sound reassuring, "I'm sure Dumbledore's got everything worked out"

Mrs. Malfoy didn't answer but instead pulled her son into her arms. She didn't want to think about what would happen if Lucious somehow got his hands on them but she couldn't stop herself. She had too many memories of the abuse she had suffered at her ex-husbands hands.

"I know Draco, I know", Mrs. Malfoy said to her son.

Together, mother and son entered Dumbledore's office.

---- ---- ---- ----

Ginny sat outside by the lake. Her mind was full of thoughts. Thoughts about Draco and if she wanted to be more than friends with him. She still hadn't decided if she really wanted a relationship with him or not. She knew she liked him but didn't know if she really wanted to be with him.

She had dated guys in the past, but those relationships had never lasted long. _"Besides",_ Ginny thought to herself, _"they all probably just wanted a quick lay"_. She thought about Harry, and how she had thought herself to be in love with him has a child. She had never felt that way about anybody else. _"Except Draco",_ she reminded herself.

Ever since Ginny had become friends with Pansy, she had gotten a lot closer to Draco. At first, they only tolerated each other because they were both friends with Pansy and Blaise, but they had gradually become friends. _"And now what?",_ Ginny asked herself.

She didn't know what they were anymore. She didn't know whether to think of him has a friend with benefits or not. She knew what she wanted though. She wanted to be more than friends with him, but wasn't sure if she wanted her family to alienate her even more. She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"_Why does it have to be like this?",_ she thought to herself. She hated that silly things like house rivalries and family names controlled who her friends were. _"I can be friends with whoever I want",_ Ginny told herself, _"and no one can stop me"._

Ginny stood up and looked out over the lake. She didn't want her life run by her family or what the Gryffindors thought of her. She wanted to control her own life. She wanted a relationship with Draco Malfoy.

Ginny didn't see Draco again until after dinner. She was just heading into the Common Room when she saw Draco sitting alone. Everybody else was up in their rooms so the Common Room was empty. From the look on his face, he was thinking deeply about something.

"Draco", Ginny said, "I know what I want now"

Draco looked up at Ginny with a somewhat disappointed look on his face, "actually, I wanted to talk to you about that".

"What's wrong?", Ginny asked.

"I can't tell you", Draco said to her, "but I can tell you that we can't be together".

The words hit Ginny like a smack to the face. She had spent so much time deciding whether or not to pursue a relationship with him. And now he was telling her that they couldn't.

"Why?", was all she said.

"I can't tell you Ginny", Draco said to her, "I'm sorry but I just can't"

Ginny felt her anger rising and before she could stop herself slapped him across the face. Her hand had left a red mark on his cheek. _"Good",_ Ginny thought angrily, _"I hope it messes up his perfect little face"_

"And why the hell not Draco?", Ginny asked him angrily, "you better have a damn good reason for this"

Draco turned to walk up the steps that lead to the boys dormitories. Before he could get away Ginny grabbed his arm and practically threw him into a chair.

"I said give me a reason damn it!", she said now yelling at him, "you can't expect me to just forget about this like it was nothing"

"I'm sorry Ginny", he said, "but I can't tell you. I'm doing this to protect you"

That angered Ginny even more. She hated it when people tried to protect her, it made her feel like a helpless little child. Her family did it and so did Harry and she resented them greatly for it. And now Draco was doing it as well.

"Protect me from what Malfoy?", Ginny said angrily.

Draco didn't answer her. He just gave her a look that was regret mixed in with disappointment. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Fine then", Ginny said turning to go up to her room.

Before she left she could make out two words.

"I'm sorry"

---- ---- ---- ----

Draco sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands. That had to have been one of the hardest things he'd ever done. _"God damn you Lucious? Why did you have to go and escape?"._ He had been looking forward to a relationship with Ginny, and after that she was sure to hate him.

Sighing, Draco thought back to the letter he had received from him.

Draco 

_I have recently been broken out of Azkaban by the Dark Lord. During my unpleasant stay I happened to notice that not once did you or your mother do anything to help me. In fact, I have been informed that my home has been turned over to the ministry, and that I have lost control over my Gringotts account. No doubt your mother was responsible for that, she always was weak. But don't worry, I'll be sure to punish her for robbing you of your inheritance. Unless of course, you've sided with her. I didn't raise my only son to become weak. Should I find out you have betrayed me and the Dark Lord has your mother did, I shall punish you severely. Let the lessons of the past be a reminder to you. I have already dealt with your mother, don't make me harm you._

_Lucious_

The letter had burst into flame after that. Dumbledore had wanted to know what was in it and if there were any clues to where Lucious was hiding. Narcissa's letter hadn't been so friendly. She hadn't been able to read it, so Draco did for her.

Narcissa 

_I am ashamed to call you my wife, let alone a Black or a Malfoy In the time that I have been imprisoned, you have stolen my house, my fortune, and my heir. You have given the Ministry more than enough incriminating evidence to keep me in here for the rest of my life. However unfortunate for you, the Dark Lord has freed me. Mark my words woman, you will pay for this betrayal. Once I find you, and believe me I will, the hell I send you to will seem like heaven once me and a few of my…associates are through with you._

_Lucious_

_P.S. Oh, and did I mention that your sister is just dying to see you_

That letter had infuriated Draco to no end. After he and Dumbledore managed to calm his mother down, she had taken the rest of the day off from teaching. Dumbledore and him had discussed several knew safety measures. Neither of them were to leave the grounds without an escort, and their mail would be checked before they got to read it. There had been others but Draco hadn't been really paying attention.

Has much has he liked to believe that Hogwarts was the safest place he could possibly be, he just knew that somehow Lucious would find a way to get to them. The Dark Lord had his spies even in Hogwarts. Draco knew that some of his fellow Slytherins were Death Eaters themselves, and wouldn't put it past them to try anything.

"_One things for sure",_ Draco thought to himself, _"nobody is going to hurt any of my friends. Especially my Mother, and Ginny"._

* * *

See, now cliffie. Now that I'm being nice to you, you owe me some reviews. I'd like to top a hundred so you know what to do. Time to press the magic button and boost my self esteem! –smiles widely— And be sure to check out There To Comfort Him, I plan on updating that pretty soon to. 

**Dark Mastermind**


End file.
